Skulduggery Pleasant Shorts Stories
by S.P.Forever
Summary: First FanFic. A bunch of Skulduggery Pleasant stories. Some stories last a few chapters.Rated M for strong language and maybe some sexual referances. Contains Ghanith,Valduggery and OCs Enjoy! Reviews Please! Skulduggery is human in mainly every story! And mainly everything is Valduggery!
1. Holiday

Valkyrie was standing facing the kitchen cupboards waiting for the kettle to bowl, she had both hands resting on the marble kitchen surface. She sighed and starting to think about a week ago when she had had her surge and she had to choose either Elemental or Necromancy Tanith had given her some advice, 'Whatever you chose has to come from your heart not your brain.'. She kept thinking about that sentence..  
'Whatever you chose has to come from your heart not your brain'...  
Come from the heart...  
Had she made the right choise? That's when she fest strong, warm arms wrap around her and a chin rest on her left shoulder..  
"Whats up?" Came the velvety voice of Skulduggery Pleasant.  
"Hmmmm... oh nothing" He kissed her cheek. He had told her he loved her and vice versa after Doctor Nye had found a pill to give him skin for 24 hours but he could only take one every 4 hours after the last one has worn off. But that was three years ago so OLD news!  
"Love, i can tell when something is wrong," He turned her around so they were face to face. His blue eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen they sparkled when he was concerned. (btw when he takes a pill it gives him his old body before he died)  
"Okay.. i was thinking about is chosing elemental when i had my surge last week going to stop Darquesse from coming out?" She lied, she didn't want to hurt him by saying if she chose wrong by going with elemental instead of necromancy.  
"We will just have to wait and see but I don't know.." The kettle ticked Valkyrie turned around and started to pour the water in the cups and make two cups of tea.  
"Mhh.. okay i love you" She turned around and kissed softly on the lips she could feel him smile under his lips.  
"I love you too" He said when they broke apart.  
"I know why don't we go on holiday? maybe with Ghastly, Tanith, Erskine and Fletcher?" Valkyrie thought about for a few seconds before deciding..  
"Okay I'll call Tanith and see if she and Ghastly want to come and you can ask Fletcher and Erskine?" He nodded then pulled his arm right round her waist and picked up his tea and took a swig then kissed Valkyrie softly before turning and walking back into the living room to call Fletcher and Erskine.  
Valkyrie started to think if Erskine and Ghastly were allowed time off for a holiday from the Sanctuary being so the Grand Mage and an Elder? But she thought of course they were allowed no one could stop them.  
Any way she took a sip from her tea and picked up her phone to text Tanith. Since having the Remnant taken out of her 5 years ago when she was 18. As soon as she woke up her and Ghastly had been together they got engaged and married 2 years ago. They were expecting a child in 8 months but you couldn't see the bump yet. Everyone was excited. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were going to be the godparents. And Fletcher kept telling them to call it after him but Tanith kept telling him no, they had chosen for a girl it would be Lauren and for a boy it would be Harley. CUTE!

Text Chat:

V: Hey Tan, fancy going on a holiday with me, Skul, Erskine and Fletcher? xox

T:OMG! Sure Val one sec let me just ask Ghastly ... Yeah okay where? xox

Normal:

"Skul, where?" She said walking into the next room.

"What about Egypt?" She shook her head.

"Too hot, Greece?"

"Yes okay that would be okay"

"Cool!"

Text Chat:

V: Greece? xox

T:Oh My GOD! its ganna be amaZING! lolz xox

V:I know! I cant wait me and Skul will book it tonight xox luv ya

T:Okay babez xox luv ya too

Normal:

"Done" Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery who was sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper

"Have spoken to Fletcher and Erskine darling?" he folded up the newspaper and looked at her lovingly.

"Fletcher said he'll come and Erskine has to book it off" He got up and wrapped his arms around Valkyrie's waist and kissed her passionately, she kissed him back her arms around his neck. There was a lot of tongue action and stroking of hair but 20 seconds later they broke off. Valkyrie finally found her voice.

"I'll go book it then"


	2. Holiday 2

_2 weeks later..._

Valkyrie sat in the passenger seat of the Bentley, her love next to her one hand holding hers the other on the stirring wheel. Tanith and Ghastly were riding on Tanith's bike so Fletcher and Erskine were in the back seats of the in the car except Skulduggery , who was concentrating on the road, was looking through the window on their way to Dublin was a nice silence in the car but Fletcher had to break it.

"I'm going to get me a Greek holiday girlfriend2 Valkyrie and Erskine just looked at him with a face as to say is-girls-all-you-think-about?

"Where are we going in Greece, Val?" Asked Erskine trying to change the subject.

"Thessaloniki, Porto Carras Resort. The pics are amazing!"

"Sounds nice!"

"Were at the Airport" Skulduggery announced

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

They parked up in the long stay car park. Tanith parked her bike next to the Bentley. Ghastly and Tanith jumped off and got their bags from the boot of the car. Everyone got out and did the same.

"10 DAYS IN GREECE HERE WE COME!" Tanith was getting excited. So Valkyrie got into the mood too.

"WOOP WOOP!" Everyone laughed and Skulduggery put an arm around Valkyrie's shoulders. While pulling their bags, walked towards the door of the airport. They entered the departure gates, that's when Valkyrie noticed what everyone was wearing:

Skulduggery- A blue suit with a blue fedora at its usual angle. Underneath his jacket was a crisp white shirt the first few buttons undone showing some of his muscled cheest! Niceeeeee.

Ghastly- A black expensive looking suit with a white shirt and balck buisness shoes. He had his façade on covering his scars.

Tanith- jeans and a white tight t-shirt with a black leather jacket. MY HOT SISTER!

Erskine- Black pinstripe suit bottoms with a white shirt tucked in and a grey waist coat undone over the top.

Fletcher- Skinny jeans with a blue Superdry t-shirt.

Valkyrie- Holister purple t-shirt and skiny maroon jeans with black converse.

The men (excluding Fletcher, he is still classified as a boy) were dressed smart but made casual by the few buttons undone.


	3. Holiday 3

Erskine walked up to the check in desk. The person behind the desk was a beautiful brown-haired woman red lips and tanned skin. Her high cheeks made her green eyes stand out. As soon as she saw Erskine walking her way, her smile grew.

"Hello sir, can i have your passport please?" Erskine was feeling cheeky so he flashed her a quick grin and passed her his passport.

"So umm miss will you be a flight attendant on this plane?"

"Why yes Mr...Ravel i will be accompanying you on your private plane" She passed him his passport back. He took it and gave her a cheeky wink. She giggle.

"could you please put your bag on here" She blushed and turned away to get a sticker for the bag. While she wasnt looking he turned back to the group who were all smiling he gave a thumbs up and everyone laughed.

He put his bag on and waited for her to finish.

"So Mr Ravel-"

"Please call me Erskine"

"Okay Erskine i'm Alysha"

"Wow a beautiful name for a beautiful woman nice to meet you Alysha" She blushed. He heard the group snigger behind him.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you traveling alone today Erskine?"

"No i'm with the IMMATURE group of people behind me" He said pointing to Skulduggery and everyone.

"Oh okay Erskine i'll see you on the plane"

"Bye" He got back to the group who were beaming smiles at him.

"What?"

"ohhhhhhhh Erskine you charmer!" Valkyrie teased hitting his arm softly. Ravel blushed.

"Welllll... Val you didn't say we were on a private jet?" Changing the subject.

"Oh yes only the best for the Grand Mage and an Elder!" She looked at Ghastly who was rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Thats it! On this holiday, no teasing me or Ravel about our positions!?" Everyone murmured an agreement.

"Good lets GO!" Everyone else checked in and boarded the private jet.


	4. Holiday 4

Hey guys! I need some ideas for other stories i got loads but i can't choose which one's i should use! HELP!

WARNING: sex references in this chapter! Soz!

* * *

Valkyrie was laying on the bed next to Skulduggery, her head leaning on his muscled chest. She could hear his heartbeat at a slow was reading the newspaper. Ghastly and Tanith were on the leather double seat across from Valkyrie. Tanith had her head on Ghastly's shoulder and he had an arm round her waist. They were looking at the news on Ghastly's Iphone. Erskine was chatting up Alysha, the flight attendant,she had laughed at mostly everything he said for about half an hour until sat next to him and started making out and Tanith and Valkyrie started to laugh at how easy Alysha had given in to were in the single chair at the front of the plane Alysha was on Erskine's lap. Skulduggery put down the newspaper and spotted Erskine and sighed he got Ghastly's attention and pointed to the couple making out, Ghastly laughed and shook his head.

"Where's Fletcher?" Everyone looked around after Tanith's questions. Mostly everyone shrugged Erskine and Alysha didn't hear her.

Erskine picked up Alysha by the hips while still kissing her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked through to the bedroom at the back. They closed the door.

"Ohh God i don't want to listen to whats going to happen in there!"Valkyrie got up and moved to sit in at the mini bar on the right side of the bed.

"Ghastly remember Python from when we were in Sydney in the war?" Skulduggery asked while putting his newspaper away.

"Ahh yes good young Python well not good after Erskine got to her" Everyone cringed.

"We don't want to know thanks babe"Tanith kissed his cheek. That's when Fletcher came out of the toilet looking a bit green.

"I hate flying!" he ran back into the toilet and closed the door. Everyone laughed then a crackle sound started and the pilot's voice came through the speaker...

"Hello everyone, we will be landing in Greece in 5 minutes please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you" Erskine opened his door and everyone looked at him. He was tucking his shirt in.

"So Erskine I owe you 10 euros?" Skulduggery sounded surprised.

"err what were the stakes again?" Skulduggery sighed.

"1 euro a peck, 3 euro a kiss lasting 2 seconds, 5 euro a snog lasting 7 seconds, 10 euro sex while having a break and 20 euro with no break?" everyone just stared at them both.

"Ohhh so no you owe me 20 euro BAM!" All three of them had their mouths open gawking. Alysha walked out the room hair messy shirt untucked and skirt not straight. She smiled at everyone and moved to the Flight Attendant's room. Fletcher came back from the toilet and sat down in the chair where Erskine had sat in before. By now everyone had shut there mouths and sat up right with seatbelts on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Everyone got off the plane and Erskine said good bye to Alysha but gave her a snog before he left. They got their bags and walked to the mini bus taxi.

"So Fletcher i thought you said you were going to get laid before me?" Erskine asked looking around at the spiky haired boy. He scowled. A grin came onto Erskine's face.

* * *

Might take a break from this story for a bit got other ideas now! :)


	5. Happy Familys

I don't know if closeness is a word but i don't care!

* * *

"JOSH PLEASANT GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Valkyrie shouted up the stairs, a few seconds later she light footsteps coming from the bedroom.

"Yes my lovely mummy?" A 7-year-old boy with scruffy brown and emeralds coloured eyes came around the corner at the top of the had an innocent smile on his face.

"Don't play innocent with me young man! What is this?" Asked the boys mum holding up a letter from the Primary School of Sorcerers.

"An honor letter?" He tried but his mum and anyone else who could see that he knew exactly what the letter was about.

"Why Josh? I thought you said you could control magic? Your father even tought you with Ghastly and Harley!" She pleaded calming down now.  
He started to walk down the stairs before he spoke again.

"It was an accident!"

"An accident? i don't think setting a girl's hair on fire was an accident? Was Harley with you because you know his dad would go mental and so will yours." He started crying so Valkyrie pulled him into a hug.

"She just got on my nerves Harley tryed to talk me out of it but i wouldn't listen!" He sobbed into her work shirt.

"Oh Josh your too much like your father!" She said into his hair.

"What wrong with being too much like me?" Came a voice from the front door behing them. They ended the hug and Josh ran upto Skulduggery Pleasant and gave him a hug.

"I love you dad!" Before Skulduggery could respond Josh was running upstairs.

"What was that about?" He asked as he put his arms around Valkyrie's waist. He kissed her softly but passionately When broke off Valkyrie found her voice.

"I got a letter from his school today" She said then gave him the letter to read.  
He let go off Valkyrie and started to read, by the time he got to the bottom he had his hand going down his face. He looked tired.

"Hey babe you look tired" Valkyrie said pulling the letter away and giving him a passionate kiss that lasted -

"Get a room!" They heard their 14-year-old daughter say coming into the house behind her James her boyfriend for 5 months. James had jet black hair and blue eyes. He was Erskine and China's son.

"You do it with James!" Valkyrie said poking out her tongue.

"She better not!" Skullduggery said. Stopping Valkyrie being stupid.

"Of course she dos Skul she's 14 what do you expect?"

"You never had a boyfriend till Fletcher and you were 17!"

"Yeah cause i was stuck with you all the time!"

"But look how that ended up." He kissed her again for 5 seconds.

"Ugh come on James we'll go into the kitchen i think I'm about to be sick!" They walked into the kitchen Valkyrie and Skulduggery behind them. James was laughing at Lauren.

"I'm sorry James its nice to see you!" Valkyrie said going over to the kettle.

"You too Mr and Mrs Pleasant" He smiled and looked between the married couple. Valkyrie and Skulduggery had been married 20 years and had 2 kids Lauren and Josh.

"Thank you how are your parents?" Skulduggery asked sitting on the counter next to Valkyrie.

"My parents are fine. Dad is on business trip with Mr Bespoke and mum is at her library"

"Being Grand Mage and Ghastly being an Elder i thought they would get other people to go on their 'business trips'" He stated.

"Dad are you jealous?" Horror struck over Skulduggery's face

"No dear daughter how did you come up with that? I'm too amazing to be jealous!" He said proudly

"Its just you two never go away on trips any more!"

"We are so amazing we can get the job done in one day!" Valkyrie rolled her eyes and so did Lauren.

"Dad your ego is massive!" Valkyrie and James laughed.

"You know Val how Josh is so like me you and Lauren are the same!" He said with a smile

"NO WERE NOT!" came from both the girl's mouths.

"Aren't they James?" He asked looking over at the boy.

"I'm sorry Mr Pleasant I know where did is going to end and I don't want to be apart of it."

"James you are so like your mother!" He said without smiling James just laughed.

Valkyrie had calmed down by this point and wanted to change the subject.

"Lauren you, Josh and Harley are staying at your grandparents this weekend"

"What! NO! i can't stay there i'll die!" Her face made :O Valkyrie rolled her eyes again.

"No you won't stop being melodramatic. Were going to the Requiem Ball so you guys can't come James are you going because the Grand Mage's child is the special guest they say to signify the next generation?" Valkyrie got down and 4 cups of coffea.

"Yes Mrs Pleasant my dad said i had to and i'm allowed to take 1 extra person" He smiled and winked at Lauren.

"Awww that's so cute! You have the charm of China and cheekiness of Erskine!" Valkyrie stated.

"Lauren will you go to the ball with me?" he asked Lauren and held a hand out for her.

"Yes James Yes!" She gave him the biggest hug.

Both Valkyrie and Skulduggery smiled when they kissed.

"And you say ours is gross!" murmured Skulduggery


	6. Happy Familys 2

_Saturday..._

__Tanith and Valkyrie were getting ready for the ball in Valkyrie and Skulduggery's room. The men (Ghastly and Skulduggery) were downstairs already dressed.

"Valkyrie do my zip please?" Valkyrie walked over to Tanith she had a red silk straight dress on, there was a slit up her right leg so you could see her leg skin. At the top of the dress was strapless and a line of diamonds around the waist. Her dark blond hair was curled and had sparkles in it she had red lipstick and light eyeshadow on. She looked gorgeous!

Valkyrie walked up to her best friend's back and pulled the zip up to her neck. Valkyrie wore a turquoise long dress there was a gap at the back so you could see her back. At the top of it was tied up over one shoulder like a greek goddess dress. Her black hair tied back into a pretty bum with a dress at the bottom had diamonds sparkling.

"Where is Lauren getting ready?" Tanith was curious she knew Lauren was going with Erskine's son but nothing else.

"She's getting ready at James' house, China is helping her, she said wants the best for her son and Lauren is the best!" They both rolled their eyes.

"How is Harley doing at school Josh has been in trouble a bit recently?"

"He's doing alright we had a letter the other day saying he was disrupting the class a few times but he their teacher said he brings the best out of Josh"

"That's why their best friends!" The girls high-fived.

"Ready?" Valkyrie turned and waited for an answer.

"Yep"


	7. Happy Familys 3

They walked down the stairs and immediately saw two handsome when in sharp black tuxedos one had a blue silk scarf the other had a red scarf.

"Hello ladies ready to go to the ball?" The man with the red scarf was Skulduggery and the other Ghastly.

"Yes, gentlemen do you know where Skulduggery and Ghastly are? I can only see you two and you look too smart to be them?" Valkyrie teased and a grin spread on her face, next to her Tanith chuckled. Skulduggery shook his head, walked up to her and kissed her tenderly. When they broke apart Skulduggery whispered..

"Right here darling" She smiled and laughed.

"You've got my red lipstick on your lips now" She giggled

"Is it my shade?" He turned round to Ghastly asked Ghastly shook his head with a smile on his face while he walked up to Tanith hugged her.

"Come here silly" Valkyrie reached over and wiped his lips with her thumb, he smiled and bit her thumb playfully. She smiled and laughed and put her arm through his and started to walk through the front door to the Bentley Tanith and Ghastly following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

They got to the mansion where the ball was being held. Skulduggery had a stern word with the valet then took Valkyrie's hand and walked in beside Tanith and Ghastly. The huge wooden doors opened and everyone watched them enter a man next to the door called out...

"Elder Bespoke and Mrs Bespoke!"

"Detective Skulduggery and Valkyrie Pleasant!"

All four of them rolled their eyes and carried on walking towards Ravel and China.

"Hello Tanith and Valkyrie you look gorgeous as always" Ravel kissed both their hands and shook Ghastly's and Skulduggery before holding China's hand.

"Hey guys so when are James and Lauren getting here?" Valkyrie wanted to know where her daughter was.

"Now" China answered nodding towards the doors.

They opened and a boy and girl stood there. The boy had a black suit on with a silk purple tie. The girl had a purple short dress it was silk and puffy at the bottom. she had black pumps on and her hair was down and wavy she had a tiara with glitter and diamonds in her hair. She looked like a woman beautiful and amazing!

James a little taller than Lauren and they were holdings hand with fingers entwined. Valkyrie heard everyone gasp at the beauty of them both. The man called out again...

"James Ravel and Lauren Pleasant!" everyone started clapping. James looked at Lauren and she looked at James they kissed slowly. Everyone cheered and they were laughing and smiling still when they walked over to their parents.

"Hello guys" Valkyrie greeted by hugging them both.

"Mr and Mrs Pleasant" Nodding as a greeting for good James.

"Untie Tani and Uncle G!" Lauren gave Tanith and Ghastly a hug. Ghastly chuckled and smiled

Everyone greeted greeted everyone else and the night went on people were dancing, drinking, laughing and having fun relaxing.


	8. Happy Familys 4

James and Lauren were slow dancing to Sad by Maroon 5. Lauren had her head on James' chest and he had arms around her and were happy just dancing with each other. The song ended and they walked over to the drinks table hand in hand they both got a drink and walked over to their parents again. Tanith and Ghastly were dancing.

"Hey dad" Giving Skulduggery a hug Lauren kissed him on the they parted a pair of hands went over Lauren's eyes.

"Hello Lauren" Whispered a smooth voice in her ear.

"Uncle VEX!" She span around and hugged Dexter Vex. All the Dead Men were like Uncles to her, they felt like uncles to Harley and Josh too . He hugged her back and chuckled as she let go.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Lauren was still in shock. He had been away for 3 years traveling.

"I know! You look beautiful my dear." He stepped back to see her smiled.

"Not to bad yourself!" he had a blue tuxedo his tie undone and first few buttons undone. His dark blond hair brushed back off his smile was amazing it made a dark room bright. Dad has always said that in the war Dexter was the one brighten everyone's moods with his smile and humor.  
They kept talking for about 30 minutes before Lauren started to dance with James again.

**Valkyrie's Point of View**

****I was dancing with my husband when a waiter came up next to me and tapped me on the shoulder, I looked around he was a medium height and had brown short hair.

"Excuse me Mrs Pleasant, there is a phone call for you could you and your husband please follow me?" We both nodded and walked behind the waiter. We got to a phone on the other side of the room it was quieter here. The waiter pointed a phone on the wall and i picked it up

"Hello?"

"Mrs Pleasant?"

"Yes"

"Its Nurse Walsters from Dublin General Children's Hospital"

"What's happened?"

"Your son has been brought in by our Paramedics after being in a bike crash accident" Suddenly I felt sick.

"Please could you and your husband come into ward 24?"

"Of course we'll be there as soon as possible" I quickly put down the phone and explained what she had said to Skulduggery.

**Lauren's Point of View**

****I was talking to Untie Tani and Uncle G when mum and dad came running up to me

"Josh has been taken into Hospital from a bike crash i don't know about Harley me and Skul need to go"

"We'll come with you" Tanith spoke up.

"Lauren ive spoken to Erskine your to stay over at James' tonight we'll pick you up tomorrow! Love you darling!" Before I could say anything the walked off with Untie Tani and Uncle G.


	9. Happy Familys 5

Guys can i have some Reviews please would be lush if you did! :P

* * *

**General Point of View**

****Valkyrie came running through the door of ward , Tanith and Ghastly following her. They came to a reception desk.

"Hi I'm Mrs Pleasant my son got brought in by Paramedics his name is Josh Pleasant"

"Yes Mrs Pleasant he's in room 4"

"Thank you" They ran down the hall to room 4 and flung the door open. Laying on the bed only bed in the room Josh had wires and tubes coming out of his arms and nose. Valkyrie put her hands over her eyes and turned into Skulduggery's arms. He wrapped them tight around Valkyrie. On the other side of the bed Harley got up and ran to his parents. Tanith picked him up and hugged him while he sobbed into het shoulder.

"Shhh ... its okay ... what happened?" He pulled away with eyes full of tears.

"He.. was riding his.. bike and car came ... around the corner ... and he ... went into a tree!" he said between sobs.

"I called an...ambulance and...they came and...took us away!" He fell back into Tanith's shoulder. Ghastly patted his son's back.

"Its okay son you did the right thing" He soothed.

"Thank you Harley" Skulduggery said looking at the and Valkyrie walked over to the bed and sat down next to it.

"Josh can you hear me?" Valkyrie asked tear stains down her cheeks. But he stayed asleep.

At that time Valkyrie's parents came through the door her mum caught sight of Valkyrie and ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Stephanie i should have been there" Sobbing into her daughter's dress her mum felt guilty.

"It's okay mum what did the doctors say?" Her dad answered

"He said hes going to be alright he just needs some rest hes broken his wrist and his leg and he has a cut just above his eye and bruises across his arms and right side of his body buts he going to make a full recovery.."

"Mum?" Came Josh's voice

Everyone looked at the boy in the bed had his eyes open he was fulling awake but couldn't move because of the cast around his leg and wrist.

"Its okay honey I'm here, me and your father are here" Valkyrie soothed and sat down next to her son on his bed.


	10. Happy Familys 6

_4 days later..._

__Today was the day Josh could come home, he couldn't walk so he had to use a wheelchair. Everyday Harley had come in to see Josh, he was a true friend. Josh thought it was cool how he had a broken leg and wrist, but not when they started to hurt hated them then. Skulduggery was pushing Josh in his wheelchair down the hospital corridor Valkyrie walking next to them.

"Just think Josh you can annoy your sister and she can't touch you!" Skul whispered into his son's ear. Josh chuckled and shot his dad a smile.

"Talking about Lauren, we need to stop on the way home to pick her up from Ravel's" Valkyrie informed them. Lauren had stayed with China and Erskine because Valkyrie and Skulduggery slept at the hospital every night with their son.

"Oh and Skul your going to have a new partner just for this week"

"Why?"

"Because I asked Ghastly and Erskine if i can take this week off to look after Josh they agreed and said i could pick who your partner is"

"Oh god ,who have you chosen? please tell it's not..."

"Fletcher"

"NO!" He stopped pushing Josh and pouted to his wife.

"I'm sorry babe he was the only one left and Ghastly and Erskine said it would be funny" She shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Next day at the Sanctuary..._

__"You have to be kidding!" Skulduggery burst into the main room, three black chairs stood in the middle of the circular room. The right chair was empty, Madam Mist was not in. In the left chair sat Ghastly Bespoke and in the middle chair sat Erskine Ravel.

"What, Skul, have we done now?" Erskine asked.

"I cannot work with FLETCHER!" he shouted the last part. The two men in the chairs burst out in laughter and doubled over.

"I'm sorry mate when Valkyrie came in and asked us if we she could swap with Fletcher for a week to look after Josh it was too hard of an offer to turn down." Ghastly explained.

"She said Fletcher was the last one and she didn't have a choice?" Now he was confused.

"No, we have a full list of people who want to work with you" Ravel shook his head.

"Ohhh she is DEAD!"He went to turn but Ravel asked..

"How is Josh?" Skulduggery had calmed down to answer the question

"He's doing well, he'll be good as normal in 4 weeks."

"Good, Lauren is a nice girl Skulduggery don't get her in any trouble"

"I know she's nice she takes after me" Everyone rolled their eyes at Skulduggery "But me and Valkyrie have spoken we want a normal life for Lauren so were keeping her out of our jobs she will still do magic same with Josh but they can't come on missions with us"

"Yes we agree, Harley won't be doing any missions in his teenage years nor will James'" Ghastly nodded.

"Good so i'll going i got a wife to kill" Skulduggery teased them by bowing and walking out with a smile on his face. Both Erskine and Ghastly sighed but laughed.


	11. A Proposal

N/A Nice, sweet story!

**NEED TO KNOW TO UNDERSTAND STORY:**

-Lauren is 22 years old but because she doesn't use much magic she looks 22.

-James is 22 years old but because he doesn't use much magic he looks 22.

-Lauren's taken name is Josephine (Jo) Miri.

-James' taken name is Lucas Ezio.

-They are living together.

* * *

A Proposal:

Jo was lying in bed at 10 o'clock at night waiting for Lucas, her 8 year boyfriend, finally she felt a rush of cold air on her bare back as the covers were pulled up and bare warm arms and a chest wrapped around Jo's waist.

"Hello sexy" Came a smooth voice

"Hello Lucas"

"Oh thanks that's nice" He commented sarcastically, she turned around and smiled as she saw the pout on Lucas' face.

"I'm sorry. Hello, hottie" She laughed as he kissed her and smiled.

"I was thinking-"

"Oh no" She rolled her eyes but there was a smirk on her face.

"Oi cheeky! I was thinking... maybe... will you...you marry me?" He looked really shy but that's what Lauren loved about him so much.

"Of course I will! Yes!" They both smiled and kissed. Lucas turned around and got a ring from the draw of his bedside table. He got her left hand and slid the single diamond thin ring on her ring finger.

"I love you"

"I love you too hottie" He laughed and turned the light off and held her in his arms until both of them were asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

_Next day..._

Jo woke up and found no one next to her. She frowned confused Lucas never got up before her. She heard sizzling down stairs then she realised he's _cooking_.

She quickly got dressed into some short denim shorts and a Ireland football shirt 2 sizes too big for her. But she didn't care it was comfy. She pulled her hair into a messy pony tail. She walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. They lived in a small apartment in the middle of Dublin, it had 2 bedrooms so Josh could stay some times and 1 bathroom and a living room and a kitchen. It was modern and mostly white but a homely home. It was nice Jo's mum and aunt Tani had helped decorate and China had helped designs of rooms.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Lucas in a track suit bottoms but no top on. He had a six-pack. He quite tall for a 22-year-old but so was Jo. His eyes were special to Jo she loved how the blue in them complemented his jet black hair. He was quite fit. He was a mechanic, but his garage only serve mages. But Jo was training to be detective like her father and mother.

"Hey don't you have to get to the garage today?" She asked walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his toned waist. He didn't turn around.

"Not till this afternoon i got the morning to spend with my fiancée" She suddenly remembered last night the kissing and the question and the ring. It brought a smile on to her face. He turned around and kissed her slowly but passionately. She was only a few inches shorter than him.

She broke apart and sat down at the island in the middle of room. He brought over two plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages and beans and a slice of toast each.

"Looks lush"


	12. Plans

__Some might see I have changed Rivol's name to Lucas. Didn't like Rivol cuz it rhymes with Ravel! Enjoy i've changed it in the other chapter aswell. :P xox

* * *

_2 days later..._

Tonight Jo's parents and brother and Lucas' parents were coming over for dinner. Jo and Lucas were planing to tell them about their engagement. Jo was nervous and she could tell Lucas was too. The bell rang at 6 pm Jo stood up and opened the door. There stood Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Josh Pleasant. Jo's mother had a huge smile on her face.

"Hello darling" She walked up to her and gave her daughter a hug. Her dad came in and gave her a hug too. But her brother just walked straight past her. Typical stroppy 15 year olds.

"What's wrong mr stroppy pants?"

"I broke up with Jess" He grumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry" She pulled him into a hug he reluctantly put his arms around her. He just grunted as response.

"Hello Lucas how are you?"

"I'm fantastic Mrs Pleasant"

"Good "

2 minutes later while still in conversation, the door bell rang. Lucas left the room into the hall. He opened the door and Ravel and China stood there Ravel had a bottle of red wine in his hands.

"hey son" He greeted and gave him a hug with one arm. Lucas gave his mum a hug too (a gracious one) then walked into the living room. Erskine greeted and China greeted everyone. China sat next to Valkyrie on the two-seater sofa and Ravel sat on a spare chair brought in by Lucas. Lucas then sat next on an armchair and Jo sat on his lap. Skulduggery and Josh were sitting on some dinning chairs.

"Dinner is going to be 10 minutes" Jo informed everyone.

"What we havin'?"

"Josh is that all think about besides girls?" Valkyrie asked

"Sounds like he is turning into Fletcher" Erskine joked. Everyone laughed.

After ten minutes of laughing and chatting they all sat down at the dinning table and started to eat their roast dinner. Jo looked over at Lucas nodded and winked. A beautiful formed and Jo found confidence.

"Umm we've got something to tell you" Everyone looked at Jo and she held up her left hand.

"We're getting married" Lucas finished. Valkyrie and China broke out into massive smiles and hugged their children.

"At last..." Said skulduggery rolled his eyes but had a smile.

"You knew why didn't you tell me?" Asked his wife

"Because he came into the sanctuary and asked me and Ravel if he could ask her and we agreed, but we promised not to tell you guys." Erskine nodded in agreement.

"Congrats Sis"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alysha (Jo's Best Friend) and Jo were sitting in the living room at Gordon's. Even though Valkyrie and Skulduggery have lived there for 30 years they still call it Gordon's.

"So that's it wedding planned!" Jo flopped back onto the sofa next to Alysha.

"One week until you will be Mrs Ezio" Whispered Alysha

"I know i can't wait!"

"So you planing to have a family?"

"I dunno i don't know how mum coped with me and Josh. Dad never had any patience with us but we love him but that's how i want my kids to be"

"Yeah true, did I tell you I'm going out with Dan?"

"No way! Dexter Vex's kid?"

"Yeah he is SO gorgeous!"

"Oh god" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come one you were like that when you first went out with Lucas"

"What ever come on i told mum and dad we'd be gone by the time they got back"


	13. The Big Day

Based on my untie's wedding! I love this chapter!

* * *

The big day finally came. 8th of August is the day Josephine Miri would marry Lucas Ezio. Jo was standing in the spare bedroom/make up and dressing room in Gordon's house. Her make up had been done by China. Tanith and Alysha had just finished her hair. The jest black colour of it made the curls on each side of her face make her green eyes light up. The bun on the back of her head was messy with diamonds in it. Her tiara was beautiful. Her dress was pure white by Uncle was strap less with diamonds scatter around the bust. The bottom of the dress was a small meringue, overall she was stunning!

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Alysha the bestest friend you could ever have!"

"Come in" She laughed. The door opened and Alysha walked in wearing a short purple silk dress and her hair done up in a bun she had dark purple eye shadow on.

"Hey ready?"

"As i could ever be!"

"Good let's go your dad and mum are waiting down stairs"

"cool" They walked down the stairs that's when the nerves starting in her stomach. She kept fiddling with her engagement ring, her hands getting sweaty. Alysha seemed to notice.

"Its going to be okay"

"I know just every brides' nerves"

They got to the bottom of the stairs and waiting for them was Skulduggery in a black tuxedo with a grey waist coat and a white tie. A purple handkerchief in his breast pocket. Valkyrie was wearing the same dress as Alysha same hair and make up too. They looked so proud of their daughter.

"You look gorgeous hunny" Her dad stated walking over and held out his arm, Jo hooped her arm with his.

"Let's go"

"They out of the door Valkyrie and Alysha in front of Jo and Skulduggery. Valkyrie got to the limo first and opened the door for Jo to get in. Skul got in next to her the Valkyrie then Alysha.

It took them 15 minutes to get to Christ Church Cathedral in Dublin. It was beautiful and big. The small metal arch way had purple and white flowers threaded around the metal. It was a nice sunny day for once to black clouds in sight. Perfect! Alysha and Valkyrie walked in front. They had their arms hooped and a bouquet each. Valkyrie's bouquet had purple flowers and Alysha's had white flowers. Jo's bouquet was a mix of both flowers. Jo could hear alot of chattering from inside the church.

**Lucas' Point of View**

****I was stood in a black tux with a grey waist coat. I had a purple tie around my neck and a white handkerchief in my breast pocket. I was standing in the church my back to the door down the aisle. Dan was my best man (because his my closest friend) and was standing next to me.

"You alright mate?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Yeah just nerves" I smiled a weakly.

He patted me on the back kindly. There were about 50 people sitting in the church including all the Dead Men, Kenspekle Grouse, Tanith Low and Mr Bliss (my uncle). Suddenly everyone went quiet and music started playing from the organ.

I turned around and saw Mrs Pleasant and Alysha walking down the aisle they looked beautiful. But when I saw Jo on Mr Pleasant's arm my heart beat rose. She was STUNNING! A smile formed on my lips she smiled back. Hey hair was amazing and her eyes were stunning that was my favourite part of Jo, her eyes the bright green round beauty. They reached the altar and Mr Pleasant kissed his daughter on the cheek and handed me her hand. I entwined our fingers and brought her to stand next to me. The priest started and then we got to the vows.

"I, Lucas Ezio, take you Josephine Miri, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Josephine Miri, take you Lucas Ezio, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." We put on each other's rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

He leaned over to me "You can kiss your wife now" I laughed and took her face into my hands and kissed her softly but passionately. She laughed under my lips and we broke apart. We lent into each other foreheads and smiled. Tears were running out of both of our eyes.

We smiled through the tears and laughed. Everyone were on their feet and clapping. Mrs Pleasant had tears running down her cheeks but smiling same with my mum who was hugging my dad.

"Hello Mrs Ezio" I whispered, she chuckled and kissed me again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were signing our wedding certificate. In the room was the Dead Men, Mr and Mrs Pleasant, Alysha and mum and dad.

"What do I sign it as Ezio or Miri?"

"I don't know" I whispered back.

"Okay, Mum? What name did you sign your certificate in?"

"I signed Pleasant"

"Okay I'll sign Ezio then"  
I smiled and winked. She giggled.

"You just... giggled?"

"Oh no! Alysha I'm becoming girly!"

"Oh god" She answered sarcastically.

She smiled as the priest enetered the room with a scroll in his hand. He looked at me.

"Sign here and here please" I obeyed.

"Mrs Ezio please sign here and here"

"I like the sound of that" I laughed at her.

We finished up there and made our way to the Reception at 5 star hotel.

Me and Jo done our speeches and Alysha and Dan did theirs aswell. Then everyone went outside where Josh and Harley were playing with their band some Green Day and Rizzle Kicks. Our first dance was to Johnny Mathis - When I Fall In Love. It was beautiful and slow. Jo laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes both of us didn't care about who was looking or anyone else just me and Jo. I kissed her head and laid my cheek on her head i closed and my eyes just happy in her presence.

**General Point of View**

The song ended and everyone got into pairs and started dancing to the next song. Erskine with China, Skulduggery with Valkyrie, Dexter Vex with Jade (His girlfriend) everyone had a pair. The next song Skulduggery took Jo and started dancing with her.

"You know me and your mother are really proud of you"

"Thanks dad, all you need now is Josh to find someone"

"You know he will never leave home"

"Yeah I'm glad I left when I did" She laughed, he laughed too.

"Thanks for being so supportive dad"

"It's nothing hunny, you do know your now related to China Sorrows and Erskine Ravel?" He asked leaning back and raising an eyebrow.

"Oi they're not _that_ bad" She stated slapping his arm playfully.

He chuckled "Like I said we're really proud of you"

"Thanks I love you"

"I love you too, darling" The song ended and they hugged and Skulduggery went over to Valkyrie and Jo went to speak to the Dead Men with Lucas.

"Hey guys" She got greetings from Anton, Vex and Ghastly

"Hey Erskine or should i say dad?"

"Oh god not another person calling me dad i had enough trouble with him" He said pointing to Lucas, Lucas looked offended.

"But he chose you, Jo, so i'm happy with him"

"Thanks" Lucas said rolling his eyes

The night went on smoothly.

* * *

Rubbish ended but hey hoy life goes on!


	14. 1Shot

Valkyrie was in her kitchen washing the sides. The radio was on and The Midnight Beasts came on with Wands. Valkyrie thought it was a weird song to put on the radio but sang to it any..

"I'm Gary potter,  
You haven't heard'a me  
You may of seen my bro in the Potter Octalogy  
That's eight films you know, I'm quite smart  
But that didn't help... getting me a Harry Potter part

Should'a gone to Hogwarts, I didn't get in  
Now I'm living life as a wizard has been  
'Cause life's not pretty, it's actually grim  
Not a fairytale by J.K Rowling

The wands on the streets are dangerous  
They're easy to get, I got two!  
It don't matter if you're famous  
We're still gonna come for you

Hanging round the streets  
Getting wasted on Butter-beer  
Disappear, steal a couple tings from the sweet shop  
Reappear...  
I got a bump on my head like a tortoise  
Running head first at 9 and 3 quarters

Everybody put your wand in the air  
Put your wand in the air  
Put your wand in the air  
If you don't get respect

put your wand in the air  
Put your wand in the air  
Put your wand in the air  
If you're a wizard reject..."

She didn't realise Skulduggery enter the room.

"That's a lovely song"

"You don't suit sarcasm"

"I know i'm too much of a gentleman" She snorted.

"I am! Your just jealous. Your not a smart, suave, polite, smooth, funny person!"

"Yes I am! Your just an egotistical bastard!"

"Valkyrie! That is not language for a 18-year-old!"

"Skulduggery I'm 27!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Not"

"Am"

"Not"

"Am"

"What are you two arguing about now?" Ghastly asked walking in from the living room.

"Ghastly, how old am I?"

"Ummmmm 27?"

"See Skulduggery even Ghastly knows my age! No offence Ghastly"

"None taken. Skul, how old did you think she was?"

"18" He said quietly dipping his head and walked out the door

"Thanks Ghastly"

"No problemo!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh god, never say that again"

* * *

Rubbish ending, just wanted to show how Skulduggery is not always right! xox


	15. Beach Day

Lauren is 12 years old and Josh is 5 years old.

* * *

Beach Day

"Skul, I've got an idea"  
"What is it Val?"  
"Let's take the kids to Sea Houses to go surfing"  
"Yeah okay"

_Next Saturday..._

Josh and Lauren were asleep in the back of the had bought the 'Midnight Beast'  
when she had wanted her own car. So Skulduggery still had his Bentley and Valkyrie had her midnight  
blue Lamborghini. So far they had been in the car for 3 hours only 1 left. Skulduggery and Valkyrie  
had been swaping places; one driving the other one in the passanger seat. At the moment Valkyrie  
was in the passanger seat and Skul was driving. Behing them Tanith, Ghastly and Harley were in their  
black Range Rover.  
"Muuummm!"  
"Oh Josh, your awake." She turned around in her seat "What's up?"  
"I'm hungry!"  
"We'll be there soon" She turned back to the front and saw her husband smirking  
"What?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  
"I didn't say anything"  
"You were smirking"  
"So?"  
"Why were you smirking?"  
"Am I not allowed to smirk?"  
"Your you, you never smirk"  
"Can't I start now?"  
"No, just tell me why you were smirking!"  
"Okay, okay calm down I was smirking because I was thinking that you were born to be a mother like how you are with your sister aswell"  
"Ummm yeah I guess your right"  
"I'm me, I'm always right"  
"Yeah whatever" He chuckled as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.  
"Ewwwwwww!"  
"They're both awake then" He whispered to himself.

_40 minutes later..._

"Are we there yet?"  
"No"  
"Now?"  
"For the 150th time in the past 20 minutes, Josh, NO!"  
"Sorry mum" Skul looked at her.  
"I was right, you were born to be a mother"  
"Shut it you" He smiled and pulled off the motorway.  
"Josh?"  
"Yeah dad?"  
"We're here" They parked up in a car park next to the sand dunes. They all got out and waited for the others, finaly they did.  
"Harley!" Josh ran up to Harley and gave him a massive hug as soon as he got out of the car.  
"What's gotten into you?" Josh pulled away but kept his hands on Harley's shoulders. He looked into his best friend's eyes.  
"You can never EVER leave me with my family on my own again!" Harley chuckled. Tanith and Ghastly were next to him laughing.  
"I know your mum is annoying but we've put up with her for decades!"  
"TANITH BESPOKE YOU BETTER NOT BE SAYING STUFF ABOUT ME TO MY SON OR I AM GOING TO KISS YOUR ASS"  
""WOULDN'T DREAM OF IT VAL!"She shouted back to the other car where Lauren was texting on her Blackberry and Skulduggery and  
Valkyrie were getting the surf boards, from the top of the Lamboghini, and towels. They walked over and when they had the  
picnic their boards and towels started to walked in between the sand dunes.  
"Skul, the last time I went surfing was in Cyprus with the Dead Men!" Ghastly shouted to the front of the group. Skul responded with...  
"Ahhh yes, the good old days!"  
Valkyrie looked at him "Are you saying these days aren't good?"  
"No, of course not. In 50 years when we're talking about his day I will say 'ahhh the briliant old days!'" He responded. Everyone  
laughed and agreed with him.  
"Daddy, who are the Dead Men?" Ghastly looked at his son who was walking next to him.  
"The Dead Men, son, were a group of soldiers in the war"  
"Who were in it?" Asked Lauren.  
"Me, your dad, Uncle Vex, Uncle Ravel, Uncle Shudder, Hopeless and Larrikin."  
"Uncle Vex fought in the war!?" Josh sounded amazed.  
"Yes I was ,Josh, don't sound so astounished about it!" They all turned around to find Vex, Ravel and Shudder walking towards them wearing  
suits and shirts.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Tanith and Valkyrie in unison.  
"Hello to you too girls" Ravel said sarcasticaly  
"They're right, guys what are you doing?" Skulduggery stepped forward.  
"Okay we'll tell" Anton gave in. He looked at Vex.  
"So... Ravel was bored sitting on his throne" That earned him a glare from Ravel. "Shudder's hotel was on the blink and is getting repaired in  
Roarhaven and I wanted to visit a beach so we decided to come and see our best friends" He finished with a massive smile.  
"How did you get here? Did you follow us all the way here?" Asked Tanith. Shudder looked shocked.  
"Are you kidding? I could never spend 4 hours in a car with them two!"he pointed at Vex "Especialy him!"  
"Thanks alot mate!" He looked at Tanith "No, Fletcher teleported us here but had to leave to spend time with his new girl friend"  
"Okay, okay should we just get to the beach?" Valkyrie asked and everyone agreed.

_10 minutes later..._

They got to the beach and layed out their towels. Vex, Ravel and Shudder had boarder shorts underneath their suits. The rest had wetsuits under  
their clothes. It was a hot day but not too windy. As soon as Skulduggery was ready he picked up Josh who was now squealing , and ran to the edge of the sea and through him into the water. Everyone laughed but laughed even harder as Josh had sent a wave of water Skulduggery's way.(a/n there is no one on the beach)  
SPLASH!  
Skulduggery was soaking his hair stuck to his scalp. He shook his head and looked like a wet dogs shaking it's fur. Valkyrie walked up to him and flung her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. He responded by putting his arms around her waist and kissing back.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everyone turned away.

_30 minutes later..._

After surfing with her mum, Lauren sat down in between her dad and Uncle Vex. All the guys were on their towels, Josh and Harley were messing around with Tanith and Valkyrie in the sea. Her dad had the top half of his suit pulled down around his waist. Ghastly had taken his suit off because he had board shorts underneath. Lauren had her bikini top on with her wetsuit rolled down on her waist. She picked out her phone out of her jacket and started texting, her wet hair dripping on the screen. She smiled at her text:

_Have fun falling off a board into salty water! xxx_

Vex saw the message and snatched the phone out her hands and stood up. She immediatly stood up trying to get it back.

"Uncle Vex give me my phone back please?"

"Nope" He turned his back on her to look at the messages "Ohhhhh who's James?"

"No one!" She was getting frustrated with him now

"Is that Ravel's son James?" Ravel looked at him and so did the other guys. Lauren's cheeks turned red.

"No! now give it back!" She reached over his shoulder to get it but he dodged.

"It is isen't it? Ohhhh Lauren and James sitting in a tre-" Suddenly there was a ball of fire in Lauren's hands and she was holding it close to Vex's hair

"If you don't give me my phone back now I will burn your hair off" She warned deeply, her voice was so deep its was scary.

"Okay here" He handed her the phone and she grabbed it and stormed away.

"Ahhhh that's my girl" Said Skul with a smile. Vex sat back down. That's when Valkyrie, with Josh on her back, and Tanith holding Harley's hand walked back over.

"What have you guys done to Lauren now?" Valkyrie asked the group of men in front of her who were laying back leaning on their elbows.

"Vex took her phone and she threatend him with fire then walked over there somewhere" Skul answered. She sighed and looked at Vex.

"You are annoying sometimes"

"I am what I am..." He started signing.

"Skul take Josh while I go talk to Lauren" She put down Josh.

"Why do I have to take Josh?" He whined

"Because he's your son" Josh jumped on his father's chest. Skul grunted and sat up.

"Flipping kids"He muttered to himself and started to play with Josh.  
Valkyrie walked off while cursing Vex.

Tanith next to Ghastly and took her wet suit off she had a pink and blue bikini underneath. She put Harley on his dad's lap.

Ghastly un zipped his wet suit so the scars on his left shoulder were visible . Harley had board shorts on too. Harley jumped up and ran across the beach

"JOSH COME ONE! LET'S DIG A HOLE!" He shouted over his shoulder. Josh jumped after taking his wet suit off and ran fast to catch up with his best friend.

"I am never having kids" Anton concluded

"Oh yeah your the only one with out a girlfriend or wife and kids" Vex sat up.

"And I love this life!"He smiled

"How are you and Rachel, Vex?" Tanith asked from her position of leaning on Ghastly's chest.

"Bloody marvelous!" he said cheerly "Daniel is being a pain in the neck as always but lifes good!" He layed back down and closed his eyes.  
Valkyrie and Lauren came walking back and both had ditched their wetsuits and had bikinis on. Valkyrie layed next to Skulduggery and Lauren layed on her towel.


	16. Beach Day 2

2 hours later...

Everyone was in the sea except Skulduggery and Valkyrie who were kissing on the beach. Valkyrie had one leg on either side of Skulduggery's waist she was leaning down to kiss him.

"Mhhh Skul, I love you"

"I love you too babe"

"You know with should do this more a family day out" She finished kissing him and layed down next to him resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah, just me, you and the kids." She smiled at the thought.

"Dad,dad,dad!" Josh came running up

"What? What? What?" He sat up and Valkyrie did the same next to him.

"Come look at the whole me and Harley dug!" He tucked on his dad's hand.

"okay one minute i'll meet you over there" Josh ran back to where Harley was.(In a hole in the sand)

"How are kids amused by digging a hole?"

"How are you amused me making a fool of myself?" Answered Val.

"Touche" He got up and gave Valkyrie a last kiss then walked over to the boys.

"Muuuuummmm!" Valkyrie looked around to find Lauren being pulled behind a rock. She suddenly stood up and looked at the see everyone was in the sea or on the beach.

"LAUREN!" Val saw everyone look her way as she ran towards where Lauren was pulled back.

Everyone ran behind Valkyrie as she turned the corner next to the rock.

"Lauren where are you?" There was no-one behind the rock. abaut one thing she did see was

CRACKS!

There was cracks on the rocks.

"Sanguine" Valkyrie whispered to herself. Skulduggery and the others came up behind her.

"I'm going to kill him"

5 minutes later...

"I just got off the phone to Madame Mist, she has sent 3 groups of cleavers out on a man hunt for Sanguine" Ravel informed them closing his phone. Skulduggery was searching the scene for any clues. Vex and Shudder were looking on the sand dunes for any sign of Sanguine. Ghastly and Erskine were sorting out search groups from the Sanctuary. Valkyrie and Tanith were sorting Josh and Harley out at the car getting ready to go back home.

"Tanith what if somethings happened to her?"

"Nothing is going to happen to her, Val. She's going to be fine we'll find her"

"Mummy where's Laury?" Josh asked from the back seat of the Lamborghini.

"Lauren has gone away to stay with Untie Alice for a couple of days hunny" She shut there door. Tanith was looking at her.

"What? It's not like I can tell him that his sister has been kidnapped by physco!"

"Yeah okay" Harley was in the back of the Lamborghini with Josh.

"I'll call my mum and drop Harley and Josh at hers. The guys are going in the Range Rover to the Sanctuary and me and you are going to help out the cleavers on the search okay?"

"Yep"


	17. Beach Day 3

POV in the Range Rover...

Skulduggery was driving, his fingers taping on the wheel. He was thinking. Thinking. Was Lauren alright? Is it just Sanguine or someone else? Dusk? Springheeled Jack? Where were they? They could be anywhere! His thoughts were interrupted by Ghastly speaking from beside him.

"It's going to be alright mate, we're going to find her"

"Yeah"

"She's a tough girl"

"She is"

"It's going to be fine" Skulduggery hoped he was right.

2 hours and a lot of comforting later...

"Okay, we're at the sanctuary" He turned around in his chair to look at all the men "Ghastly, you and Erskine go talk to Madame Mist. Me, Anton and Vex are going to look through Sanguine's latest files."

"Okay meet back in Reception in an hour." Erskine said then got out.

Valkyrie and Tanith POV...

"Hey mum could you do me a massive favour?" Valkyrie's mum and dad had found out about magic and Valkyrie's secret life when they had walked in to Gordon's and found Valkyrie and Skulduggery cuddling on the sofa, Lauren playing with a ball of fire in her hand and Josh was moving water from one glass to the other. "Could you look after Josh and Harley for a couple of days?... Me and Skulduggery have got a mission just come up and we have to go stay away... She's staying at her friend James' house...Thanks mum I love you see in a couple of hours" She put the phone down.

Valkyrie was driving with Tanith next to her. The boys were asleep in the back

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yes Val! Her parents are Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain! She's going to be okay"

"Valkyrie Pleasant" She corrected "I just hope we get there in time"

"Yeah"

_2 hours later..._

"Josh,hunny, Harley were at grandma's" They boys woke up and got out.

"Okay guys we're going to be away for a few days so be nice for grandma" They both bent down to eye level with the boys.

"We'll call you every day to talk" Tanith added

"We love you lots both of you okay?" They both nodded.

Valkyrie stood up straight and rang the door bell. Tanith stood beside her. Valkyrie's dad opened the door .

"Hey dad thanks for this it's a bit short notice"

"It's okay, hunny. Boys, grandma is in the kitchen why don't you go see her?" Both boys ran past Desmond and straight into the kitchen.

"Thank you Mr Edgley"

"It's okay Tanith. Just keep my daughter and son-in-law safe"

"I will, sir"

"Good, be safe both of you. And look after your running-head-first-into-trouble husbands"

"We will dad love you" She kissed his cheek

"Come on Tanith we need to go"

"Bye girls!"

_20 minutes later..._

The girls arrived at the sanctuary and found Skulduggery, Shudder and Vex standing in the reception.  
Valkyrie ran up to Skulduggery and gave him a bone crushing hug. He responded well by wrapping his arms around her and squecing her.

"Have you found anything?" She pulled away.

"Yeah we might have found where he's hiding out"

"Where?"

"Dublin Municipal Art Gallery we're going to go over there when Ghastly and Erskine come back" That's when Ghastly and Ravel came walking out of the meeting room.

"Hey Tanith" Ghastly went over to Tanith and gave her a hug. "Hey hun"

"So should we get going?" Ravel asked and everyone agreed.

Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Ravel got in the Lamborghini. The rest got into the Range Rover.

In the Lamborghini Skulduggery was driving one hand on the wheel other hand holding Valkyrie's. Ravel was in the back.

When they got there 4 cleavers were waiting to help them. When everyone was gathered round Skulduggery started.

"Me, Erskine, Vex, Tanith and a cleaver are group 1, group 2 is Valkyrie, Ghastly,Anton and three cleavers. Group 1 will go round the back while group 2 go round the front. Shudder can you write a listening symbol on mine and Valkyrie's wrists?" Shudder nodded "Valkyrie, the symbols will let us communicate with each other like walkie talkies, you talk out loud and it goes into your ear only you can hear it" Valkyrie nodded "Okay, Group 1 will go through the window on the roof at the back..."

_15 minutes later..._

Skulduggery looked round the corner. He quickly pulled away and touched his index finger with his thumb to start talking to Valkyrie "Sanguine and 4 Hollow men in the staff room outside volt 326." Okay we've spotted Lauren she's in the room next to where Sanguine is, we're on opposite end of the hall to you." "Okay how's Lauren doing" Valkyrie looked at Ghastly next to her "Not good" Skulduggery felt a tear come into his eye "Okay let's get this over..."

_3 minutes later..._

Sanguine was on the floor against the wall a gun being pointed to his head. On the other end of the gun was Erskine. Lauren was untying Lauren with Skulduggery. The rest of the group were checking the area for Hollow men.

"Lauren, baby, it's going to be okay just stay with us" Valkyrie held her daughter's head. Lauren's face was covered in blood,cuts on her arms, stomach and legs. Her hair was a mess full of dirt and blood. She was losing conciousness. Skulduggery was getting upset the same emotion with Valkyrie.

"Come darling stay with us" Skulduggery acouraged while untying her ankles then she was free. He picked her up from the chair. He cradled her.

"Stay with us hun" He looked over to Erskine "Ravel i'll send another cleaver back to help you we need to get Lauren to Kenspeckle" Ravel nodded

Lauren's POV...

Her eyes fluttered open. It was like a film, she turned her head to see two blury figures in a chair. She sat up and relised the two blury figures were her parents. Her mum was laying on her dad with her head on his chest his arms around her waist.  
Kenspeckle walked in and relised Lauren was awake.

"Lauren lay back down please"

"Why?"

"I need to do some tests" He walked over and looked at her IV bag and started to fiddle with the machine

"What's the time?"

"9:47"

"Ohh" She looked at her parents.

"They've been next to you for whole time you were asleep"

"How long was I asleep for"

"A month" She gasped.

"Wow, what happened to the guy who hurt me?" He moved on to the needles in her wrist

"Oh, Sanguine? he's locked up in the Gaol in the Sanctuary"

"Good"

_Next morning..._

Lauren woke up to find her parents gone. She sat up and looked around she must have sleep about 12 hours. It was light outside. Her mum and dad walked through the door.

"Lauren your awake!" They ran over and Valkyrie stroke her hair

"Yeah I woke up last night but you guys were asleep"

"We are never leaving you on your own again" Her dad said.


	18. Jessie Sparks

Jessie Sparks, CJ and Jay are my own characters I don't own the others!

* * *

Jessie was a normal girl, living in a normal city with a normal family until she met CJ...

Jessie had tears in her purple eyes and running over her freckles on her cheeks. Her red hair was tangled. Her turquoise silk short dress was creased, her blue high heels laying next to her on the floor. She was laying on a red sofa in her apartment in central London.

"CJ you can't do this to me!" He walked over, his black hair was spiked up but not with too much gel. He had a tuxedo on. He had taken his jacket off and folded up his shirt sleeves so his muscular arms were visible. His tie was off and a few buttons undone. He still had his shoes on. His blues eyes were perfect in the moonlight coming through the big windows.

"Jessie your only 23 your too young to travel the world you need to sort out what you want in life"

"Your only 24 too! You can't leave me here after all this time!" She sat up and he sat next to her. His fingers pulled a strand of hair out of her face to back of her ear.

"And them 19 years have been amazing but I just think you need to work out what you want to do, you know me I love adventuring. You could become a model or a designer or anything but I want to travel world."

"I know i'll come with you-"

"Jessie you can't just follow me around the world like a lost puppy"

"No, I know but we could be partners adventuring the world"

"No Jessie you have to stay here"

"So the past 11 years means nothing to you, you can just throw that all away? You teaching me how to do magic and our dates and when you proposed? Your just going to throw away our wedding to go travel the world for 4 years?"

"I'm sorry Je-"

"No, CJ. This night was supposed to be amazing! A dinner and dance with our familys but you had to ruin it by leaving me to go 'adventuring'?" She did the bunny fingers around adventuring

"Jessie you know I don't want to go but this is a one in a life time opportunity!" He stood up and she followed

"Going around the world with a bunch of men instead of spending your life with me is better?"

" . I can't say Jessie"

"Okay, CJ. You get on that plane tomorrow and never come back because I can't stop you from going can I you just go ruin our relationship!" She was getting angry

"Okay maybe I will!" And so was he. She stared at him for a few seconds

"Get out" She whispered

"What?"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She pushed him out the door

"You can't kick me out of my own house!"

"Watch me!" She pushed him into the hall and shut the door. He started to bang on the door

"JESSIE!" She lent against the door and slid down to the floor and starting cry.

Next Morning...

Jessie walked into the English Sanctuary. She was aiming to go to her office, as head detective she had her own office, but just as she was opening the door to her office some one called her name...

"Jessie!" It was a male's voice.

"Grand Mage?" She turned around to find a tall, 25 year-old looking man. He had brown short hair and green eyes. He was quite hot Jessie thought. He was muscular and strong.

"Jessie how many times. We're best friends you can call me Jay" She laughed

"I was only joking Jay" Even if he was young he was a good Grand Mage, he had fought in the war side-by-side with Corrival Deuce. He was around 546 years old.

"Good, how was your dinner and dance last night?" She burst out in tears

"Jessie what's wrong?" He pulled her into a hug "Come on let's go into your office" They walked in and sat on the sofa on one side of the room

"What's happened?" She told him about CJ leaving and the argument

"Hun, it's okay you don't need him. He's the past focus on the present and future" She laughed through the tears

"That was so cheesy!"

"I know" He smiled and she smiled back. He stayed there hugging her on the sofa for 10 minutes until she was okay. She sat behind her desk and he stood before her.

"Thanks Jay"

"No probs Jess"

"So any new cases?"

"Ahh yes what do you think about going to Ireland for 3 weeks?"

"Why?"

"The Irish Grand Mage, Erskine Ravel, has asked us to send our Head Detective" He pointed to Jessie "to help Skulduggery and Valkyrie Pleasant on one of their cases" Her jaw dropped

"_The_ Skulduggery and Valkyrie Pleasant?"

"Yes Jessie"

"OMG I'm going to be working with Skulduggery and Valkyrie Pleasant!" Jay laughed.

"I'll be coming out to meet you after the first week" He put his hand in his pocket "Oh, and I got you a car it in Dublin Airport car park" He threw her a key it had a badge of Lamborghini on it.

"A Lamborghini?"

"Only the best for the Grand Mage's best friend" He winked at her.

2 days later...

Jessie was sitting in the private jet Jay had organised for her. Talking about Jay she was texting him that minute.

_I love the plane! xox_

_Good it cost me a few bob xox  
_

_Why did you buy it? xox  
_

_Cuz the Elders disagreed about the Sanctuary buying the flight tickets xox  
_

_Urgh I don't like the Elders xox  
_

_And they don't like you! lol xox  
_

_Yeah I know lol do you like me? xox  
_

_I've put up with you since you were 14, I think that if I didn't like you I would have ditched you ages ago! lol xox  
_

_You've always been the charmer Jay xox  
_

_:P xox  
_

_But that's why I love you so much bff! xox  
_

_I love you too but bff is so childish! xox  
_

_I'm a five year old inside! xox  
_

_Don't I know it g2g got a meeting in 5 minutes text when you touch down in Dublin xox  
_

_Will do 3 xox  
_

She looked up. The only people on the whole plane was her, the pilot and the steward. The steward walked passed her and gave her a wink. She giggled. _  
_

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, madame?"

"How long until we land?"

"10 minutes, madame"

"Thank you" He smiled and carried on walking.

20 minutes later...

She walked up to the yellow Lamborghini convertable.

"Lush" She whispered.

2 minutes later she was on the motorway with the roof down because it was a warm day. She had short denim shorts on with a old, worn T4 On The Beach festival t-shirt on. And blue vans. She had Geri New Gold Aviator Style Sunglasses over her her hair was in a pony tail.

"WOOOOOO!" She put her hands in the air as she went along. After driving for 25 minutes she finaly got to Roarhaven.

She parked the car behind a Bentley 1954 R-Type Continental. Nice car Jessie thought. She walked up to a pair of massive wooden doors. She pushed the left one open and walked down the white corridor. She came to a desk behind it a man sat typing on his computer. He spotted her and his eyebrows.

"May I help you, miss?"

"Yes I'm Jessie Sparks from London I'm supposed to be meeting Mr Ravel."

"Okay miss let me just tell him your here please could you sit over there" He pointed to a chair and table across the room.

"It's okay i'll stand" He picked up his phone and pressed 5

"Hello, sir I have a Miss Jessie Sparks here to see you...okay, sir" He put the phone down and looked at Jessie.

"The Grand Mage has asked for you to meet him in his office. It's down the corridor turn left at the end and there are three doors in front of you the one on the left is Elder Bespoke's, the one on the right is Madame Mist's and the middle one is the Grand Mage's." Jessie nodded and followed his instructions soon enough she came to the Grand Mage's. She knocked once.

"Come in" Came a man's strong voice from inside. She opened the door and infront of her, behind a desk, sat Erskine Ravel.

"Hello Grand Mage" She stepped inside the office.

"Ahh Jessie Sparks it's nice to meet you" He stood up and held out his hand, she shook it. He had a warm smile.

"The same for you, sir"

"Please call me Erskine" He sat down and motioned for her to sit down on the opposite side to him. She obeyed.

"So what's this case?"

"A man and woman called Kalin Lyn and Vero Knight have been killing mages all over the world. Skulduggery and Valkyrie can't handle this one on their own"

"Cool can't wait to meet them" At that moment the door opened.

"HEY RAVEL!" Valkyrie shouted and walked in

"Hello Valkyrie" He laughed

"I haven't seen you in ages"

"I saw you this morning for the meeting" He laughed again.

"Oh yes. When I broke my leg last week Kenspeckle gave me some pain killers and it makes me forget stuff" He laughed again

"Where's Skulduggery?"

"Having a man talk with Ghastly next door" She finaly spotted Jessie

"Oh you must Jessie Sparks" Jessie stood up and shook her hand.

"At your service mrs Pleasant"

"Please call me Valkyrie and when Skul gets here just call him massive-ego-head" They all laughed

"So he's in that mood is he?" Asked Ravel

"Yes, unfortunately. Lauren and Josh got lucky they got to go to school but i'm stuck with him all day" They all laughed again.

"Why are my ears burning?" Skulduggery walked into the office behind him was Ghastly.

"Because you have a massive ego babe!"

"Haha your so funny Val"


	19. Jessie Sparks 2

Skulduggery is human. (I have no idea how but he is) He is human in most of my stories! And Lauren is 17 and Josh and Harley are 10.

* * *

When everyone was sat down Erskine and Ghastly told them their case

" Kalin Lyn and Vero Knight are partners in crime. I know, cheesy. But they are strictly buisness, buisness as in killing mages all over the country" Everyone chuckled after Ghastly finished. Erskine carried on.

"They have killed 29 mages over the world. 3 in Spain, 5 in America, 6 in England, 10 in Australia and 3 in New Zealand." He was reading from the report on his desk."They last sighting of the pair was in Cork in Ireland. All the victims were very high up in the Sanctuary." He looked up to find all three detectivesstaring into space, hr could tell by there eyes they were registering all the information. The Valyrie was the first to snap out

"Where are they from?"

"Milton Keynes in England" Ghastly answered. Next to snap out was Jessie

"Any siblings?" Ghastly and Ravel looked at each other with sadden faces. Ravel looked at the floor.

"Yes ummm Vero Knight's sister is ummm..." He looked at Ghastly then Valkyrie. Ghastly was looking at Valkyrie too.

"Tanith" Ghastly whispered. Valkyrie's mouth dropped and Skulduggery snapped his head around to look at Ghastly.

"I haven't told her but last night I asked her if she had any sisters and she said no" Ghastly looked at Valkyrie in the eye "So she dosen't want to talk about her so Valkyrie, do you think we should tell?"

"Well, if she dosen't want us to know she's her sister then we shouldn't tell her. But every time I will see her I will feel guilty"

"Same"

"And she's my best friend and Ghastly, she's your wife" Ghastly looked at the floor

"So this means i'll have to tell her"

"Yep"

"Okay i'll tell her when I get home"

"Okay now that's done we should get going, Skul, it's getting late Lauren will be getting annoyed with Josh by now"

"Like daughter like mother"

"Shut it muppet"

"That was rubbish Val"

"I know I couldn't think of anything else"

"Okay sorry to brake up your little moment guys but I have an important meeting to get to" Ravel intruded

"Yeah and I have a wife to tell that her sister is a murderer"

"Okay Ghastly, if you need any help just call me"

"Will do" He walked out of the door.

"Erskine is there any hotels near by?"

"You can stay at ours if you want we have a guest house in the grounds" Valkyrie offered

"We do?"

"Yes, skul" She rolled her eyes."You don't have to pay or anything Jessie"

"Thank you "

**Tanith and Ghastly's house POV**

"Tanith I'm home" Ghastly called as he entered through the door. Tanith came through from the kitchen with a smile on her face

"Hey hun" She reached up and kissed him.

"Harley, dad's home" She called up the stairs Ghastly heard a faint 'hey'. Ghastly pulled Tanith by the hand into the living room

"Tan, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Let's sit down"

"God Ghastly i'm your wife not some agent at the sanctuary you don't have to be so formal with me"

"I'm sorry" He gave her a sad smile and sat down on the sofa. She sat down next to him and turned 90 degrees to face her husband.

"What's wrong? your never this sad" She sat on her knees on the sofa and put an arm around his neck and lent her chin on his head.

"Whats happened?"

"umm we've had a case come in to arrest a Vero Knight for murder" He felt her stiffen.

"So?"

"Tan,babe, I know she's your sister"

"Okay"

"Do you want to work on this with us? I understand if you don't"

"it's okay i'll do it I hate my sister and I want her behind bars" She sniffed immediatly Ghastly looked up a tear was falling down her cheek.

"Hey what's wrong?" He brought his arm around her waist and was hugging into her.

"I can't get the things she did out of my head"

"What did she do?"

"She...killed...my brother" She burst out crying

"Shh, Shh it's okay i'm here it's okay" He brought his other around her aswell and kissed her forhead.

"She only killed him cos he was stiking up for me!" A new group of tears came out

"Shh it's okay" Harley appeared at the door

"Dad why is mum crying?"

"It okay, son, could you do me a favor?" He nodded "Could you go to my study and get designing pad and pen please?" Harley ran out the room. Tanith lifted her head.

"Why do you need your pad and pen?" She wiped her hand under her eye

"Oh I don't it was just to get him out the room" She laughed and he smiled at the thought that he lifted her mood.

"You okay?" She nodded

"Yeah " He leant down and kissed her

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Skulduggery and Valkyrie's house POV**

Valkyrie and Skulduggery had bought a mansion a few miles away from Roarhaven because Gordon's was too old and cramped to have a family but they still kept it for a spare for family and stuff. Their new house was modern and massive. It has a big living room and a white modern kitchen. It has a big island and stool the work tops are marble. It has a microwave, blender, fridge, freezer etc. It also has a massive library that's where the detectives keep all their copies of people's files. They have every single mages' profile. The house has 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Skulduggery has a study where they keep Goron the echo stone and all Skulduggery's books. In the kitchen they have a dinning table aswell. In the guest house there is one bedroom and bathroom and a kitchen and living room.

"Thank you guys for letting me stay here"

"Its okay Jessie make your self at home me and Skul have got some kids to sort out well I have" Jessie laughed. Valkyrie walked back out the door and over the garden to the back door of her house. Lauren was sitting at the island on a stool she looked tired.

"Hey darling"

"Hey mum" She croaked out. Valkyrie relised she had tear stains on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a fight with James" James and Lauren had been going out for 3 years.

"It's okay hun you will sort it out just give it time" She walked over to her daughter she druped an arm around her shoulders "What was it about?"

"We had a row about magic. He said I should do symbols insted of Elemental, I could never stop elemental!"

"It's okay hun, what did you say? Are you keep with elemental?"

"Of course I am!" She put her head in her hands and started sobbing.

"Okay hun, don't listen to James if you want to stick with elemental you do and if you want to do symbols we will be behind you one hundred percent" Lauren looked up with a smile

"Thanks mum but i'm staying an elemental"

"That's my girl" She gave a hug

BANG!

They both looked at each then started to walk towards the stairs

"Where's your brother and father?"

"Garage"

"Okay, go get you father and you and Josh stay in the garage"

"But-"

"No buts just do it" Lauren walked away towards the garage Valkyrie looked up the stairs and lit a ball of fire in her hand.

She started to walk up the stairs. She got to the top and heard another noise from the master bedroom, (Skul and Val's) Valkyrie slowly creped up to the door. She put her ear to the door. She looked towards the stairs to find Skulduggery creeping up. She put her index finger to her lips to tell Skulduggery to be quiet, he nodded in responce and came to stand next to her his ear to the door aswell. They couldn't hear anything but someone moving around. They both pulled away and Valkyrie put her hand up to count down from five. On zero Skulduggery kicked down the door to find Sanguine putting a bomb behind the head board. He snapped his head towards the married couple. He started to curse

"The Hollow men were suppose to distract you" Valkyrie looked at him puzzled.

"What Hollow men?" That when they heard a girl's scream from down stairs.

"MUM! DAD!" It was Lauren. Valkyrie and Skulduggery quickly turned and ran down the stairs to find Lauren against a wall surronded by three Hollow men, Josh was under a desk two Hollow men were trying to reach him. Skulduggery took the three around Lauren and Valkyrie took the other two. Skuldggery put a ball of fire into the first Hollow man's face. He picked up a pen from the side table and stabbed it into his chest. The Hollow man burst and the gasses escaped, they were grim. The second one came running at him. Skulduggery stepped aside and the Hollow man ran right past, Skulduggery stabbed it in the back with the pen and the same happened with that one. The last one Lauren had covered. It was lying on the floor. She had a foot on it's chest and a knife in her hand ,she plunged down and the knife went straight through it's paper skin-thingy and it burst. Skulduggery came up to Lauren and picked her up

"You okay?"

"Yeah, dad" They both looked over to Josha and Valkyrie. Only one Hollow man was there. And Valkyrie was fighting it, Josh was watching from the sidelines. Valkyrie was punching it considently. Skulduggery noticed something in the back of her jeans

"Val your gun is in the back of your jeans!"

"Oh yeah" She pulled out her gun and shot the hollow man in the head once it burst and gasses escaped.

Josh suddenly started crying. Valkyre immediatly knew what was wrong

"Oh i'm sorry hunny I didn't mean to scare 's okay, the gun isn't going to hurt you. Look" She held her gun out to Skulduggery "Babe can you take it please" He reached out and took the M9 Pistol and put it in the back of his trousers. With his shirt and trousers and guns (his revolver was in his holster) he looked proffesional. Valkyrie looked back at Josh and smiled.

"See hunny it's gone, no more guns" Josh stopped crying and sobbing and Valkyrie pulled him into a hug.

"Watch out!" Skulduggery called, Sanguine was coming up behind Valkyrie and Josh with his razor out. Sudddenly a lighting bolt hit the Texan from the side. Jessie came through the door.

"He's dead" She casualy.

"Thank you Miss Sparks"

"Its okay and call me Jessie I'm your guest" The adults smiled. Lauren was being hugged into Skulduggery's side with her face in his chest. Josh was still with Valkyrie.


	20. Meeting the Parents

Skulduggery is human and him and Valkyrie have gone out for 3 years but Valkyrie's parents only think they have gone out for a few weeks.

* * *

"Why?" She whined. Skulduggery was sitting on the sofa next to her watching tv. He was stroking her hair, for some reason he loved her hair.

"Because your parents called and want you to go to Haggard and stay the weekend"

"Buuuuuuut that's not fair!" She looked up at him "_You_ don't have to come! Why can't we just tell them about us?"

"Because if I meet your parents they might remember me"

"Yeah 'cos their going to remember a guy from a will reading 20 years ago" She said sarcastically.

"They might"

"Well you don't have to wear any glasses or wigs just wear a suit and coat perfect! Please?"She longed out the please.

"Okay, I will do it"

Friday Night...

Valkyrie was sitting in the passenger seat of her yellow mustang. Skulduggery was next to her.

"Why do I have to wear a dress?"

"Because you wouldn't let me take my Bentley"

"yeah 'cos don't you think it's a bit distinctive?" He grunted in response

10 minutes later they were pulling up in front of Melissa and Desmond's house.

"Ready?" Skulduggery took the key out the ignition.

"Yep" Valkyrie smiled. Skulduggery got out, went round to the other side and opened the passenger door. He helped Valkyrie out and picked up their bag from the boot. They both walked up the path.

"Okay don't forget to call me Stephanie"

"Will do Steph" He winked at her as he pressed the bell. The door was opened by Desmond

"Hey sweetie!" He hugged Valkyrie and shook Skulduggery's hand.

"Hey dad"

"Hello Mr Edgley"

"Hello Max" Skulduggery and Valkyrie decided to tell them Skulduggery's name was Max because Skulduggery was a bit unusual.

They walked in and was soon greeted by Melissa

"Hello hunny" She gave Valkyrie a bone breaking hug

"Okay...can't...breath" Skulduggery chuckled.

"Hello Max it's nice to meet you"

"You too Mrs Edgley" He smiled.

Ten minutes later Skulduggery and Valkyrie were sitting next to each other at the dinner table Valkyrie's parents opposite. Because it was around 8 o'clock Melissa had cooked a roast dinner.

"So... Max what do you do?"

"I'm a detective Mr Edgley"

"Oh yes your Stephanie's partner?"

"Yes that's right we've worked together for how long?" He looked at Valkyrie

"Umm 4 years" They couldn't tell them they'd been partners for 21 years.

"So what are you planing on in the future? like children?" Valkyrie choked on her food and Skulduggery chuckled

"Desmond!" Melissa looked shocked

"What? It was a reasonable question"

"It is at that Mr Edgley and a reasonable question requires a reasonable answer" They all smiled "Ummmm we haven't thought of that yet our relationship has just started and I plan to make it last a long time" He held Valkyrie's hand on the table

"That was SO cheesy!" They all laughed and Skul kissed her.

After dinner they were watching a bit of tv when Valkyrie said she was getting tired so her and Skulduggery went upstairs. Valkyrie was already laying in her single bed she was sharing with Skulduggery. Skulduggery was taking off his shirt when Valkyrie said...

"If walls could talk this room would be amazing to listen to, all the memories"

"Yeah the best ones were when I was here" He took off his trousers then got in next Valkyrie.

"MASSIVE EGO! Anyway good night"

"Good night, love you"

"I love you too" They kissed and Valkyrie fell asleep in Skulduggery's arms.

Next morning

Valkyrie's eyes were blury when she first opened them but then she could see the sleeping form of her lover. She was laying on his bare chest. She sat up and kissed him to wake him up. He's blue eyes looked at her and his mouth moved into a smile.

"That was a nice waking up"

"I'm a nice person"

"You wish" She slapped him playfully

"Oi cheeky! Come on we need to get down stairs for some BREAKFAST!"

"Why are you so excited?"

"'Cos my mum is the best pancake maker ever!"

"Fair enough what's the time?"

"10:40" He got her off him and stood, walked over to their bag and pulled out a pair of cream skinny jeans and a Hollister polo shirt. He put his suit jacket on and black work shoes. He looked casual but smart. He ran his fingers through his short black hair to try to comb it. He walked over to Valkyrie, reached down and kissed her.

"Come on then" She laughed and got up. From the bag she got out a sleeveless t-shirt with a worn picture of the words 'love','life' and 'rock'. Because it was summer she got out a pair of jean shorts and blue toms. She put her hair up in a pony tail. She looked over at the door where Skulduggery was leaning against the wall. He was on his phone.

"Who's that?"

"Oh no-one"

"Tell me"

"Okay, it was Ravel"

"What he want?"

"To see when were back to work"

"When are we back to work?"

"Valkyrie, we're the Head Detectives we can go in when ever we want and if we're not in and a case comes up I have two best friends in the council"

"Good point" They walked down stairs and into the kitchen where a plate of pancakes were awaiting them. Desmond was reading the newspaper at the table and Melissa was pouring juice into a bottle at the counter.

"Good morning"

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Edgley"

"Good morning guys" Melissa answered back. They both sat down. Desmond put down his newspaper

"So what are your plans for today?"  
Valkyrie was the one to answer.

"I think we're going to walk down to the pier then to the golf course and get a drink and come back here"

"Okay we're going to be out for a couple of hours because we need to go shopping so we should be back by the time your finished"

"Okay" They ate their pancakes then started to walk down to the pier hand in hand.

"I love you, Val"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know I love you"

"I know you love me and I love you too but that was random" They got to the pier and sat down on the edge their feet hanging over the sea water.

"Val?"

"Yes"

"Can I ask your something?" They were looking out towards sea when Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie and brought out a ring

"Will you marry me?" At first she was shocked then relised he needed an answer

"Of course I will Skul!" They heard a squreach from behind them when they were hugging. They turned around and saw Melissa and Desmond standing there. Melissa looked so happy hwen Desmond was frowning.

"You've only been going out a few week?"  
Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. He nodded.

"Okay mum, dad we have something to tell you" They both stood up. "Me and Max have known each other for 21 years not 3 months. And we've been going out for 3 years as well" She waited for her parents to digest the information. "And he's name isn't realy Max it's Skulduggery, Skulduggery Pleasant" Melissa looked shocked

"You're that guy from the will reading!"

"I think you should tell her now Mrs Edgley" Melissa and Desmond looked at each other.

"Tell me what?"

"Ummmm hunny me and your father...we kinda.. know about magic" Her dad rubbed the back his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"We were detectives before you were born, we've worked with Skulduggery many a times"

"So you knew about magic? All these years you've known about magic?"

"We're sorry hun but we wanted you to stay out of the magic world" She looked at Skulduggery "Idiot"

"I'm sorry Mysha"

Valkyrie looked between them "Who's Mysha?"

"I am, my taken name is Mysha Sharp and your father is Sanchy East."

"How old are you guys?"

"I'm 496 and your mother is 487. We fought in the war beside Corrival Deuce, we were the Dead Men's leaders"

"Come again?" She was in shock, Skulduggery never said anything about them.

"We know Ghastly, Erskine, Anton, Dexter, China Sorrow and Tanith Low"

"Wow"

"Yeah we know it's alot to take in, but when you first met Skulduggery we asked Eachan Meritorius to not let you find out about our lifes"

"Come on let's go home, I'll ask the Dead Men and Tanith to come over to explain to you" Melissa or Mysha said.


	21. Hickeys

I will continue the last story after this one, I had to write it now before I forget about it even though is on my list. Another thing on my list to finish the Holiday story I will do soon promise! xx

* * *

Skulduggery kissed Valkyrie's neck. He trailed down on to her chest and down to her navel. He was leaning on his elbows above her to not put any weight on her. They were in Valkyrie's master bedroom.

She groaned "No hickeys please Skul" He laughed under her lips.

"I'll try not to" She smiled while he unclipped her bra.

40 minutes later they were laying next to each other out of breath.

"Skulduggery?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" He chuckled and played with her hair.

"I love you too" She layed her head on his chest.

"You know I could used to this"

"Used to what?"

"Us"

"Yeah I could to"

Next morning came quickly. Valkyrie was woken up by a hand moving over her stomach.

"Morning Skul" She rolled over to find him half asleep. He just grunted as a response.

She laughed and looked at the clock. 10:57. "Come on, hun. Tanith is going to be here in an hour to go swimming"

She ran her hand over his toned stomach.

"Detective Pleasant I order you to get out of bed" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Detective Cain that is not possible"

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm next to you in the bed"

"Ah" She got out of the covers, stood up and out her silk robe "So what about now?"

"now it's cold in the bed so I need to get" She laughed.

She turned round to look into her mirror. She tilted her head sideways and relized something...

"SKULDUGGERY I GOT A HICKEY!"

* * *

i know it's crap isn't it. Please review to say what you think. Don't worry I won't get offended!


	22. Looking After The Kids

Looking after the kids.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery's mansion-

"Okay guys we'll be back tomorrow afternoon" Valkyrie and Tanith stood in front of Skulduggery and Ghastly, who were sitting on the sofa. Tanith and Valkyrie were going away on a 'best friend get away' to a shopping weekend resort.

"Dinner for the kids is in the oven" Skulduggery looked at his wife.

"Yes, dear"

"Right, ready Tan?"

"Yep, bye Hun" She bent down and kissed Ghastly lightly.

"Bye babe"

Skulduggery stood up and hugged Valkyrie. "See you tomorrow hunny"

"Bye" She kissed him as well. They picked their bags up. "Bye, kids!" They heard faint goodbyes from upstairs. They walked out the front door. Skulduggery slouched into the seat next to Ghastly. They both let out a sigh.

"A whole day with a 16-year-old moody girl and two crazy 8 year olds. FUN!" Ghastly chuckled. Then an idea came to him.

"I know! Why don't we ask the guys over for, like, a poker night or something?"

"Yeah okay Lauren is going out with James and Alysha and the boys would be asleep by then"

"Good that's a plan!"

2 hours later Skulduggery, Ghastly, Erskine, Shudder and Vex sat around the dining table. Cards and poker chips were covering the table. There was a knock on the door. Skulduggery got up and opened the door.

"Hello Mr Pleasant . Is Lauren in?"

"Yes, come in." James walked in to the hall. "Lauren James is here!"

"Okay be down in a minute!" James followed Skulduggery into the dining room.

"Hey dad" Ravel turned to see his son in a baggy t-shirt and baggy jeans with nike sneakers. Over his black hair he had a red and black snap-back tilted to the side.

"James, what are you doing here?"

"Lauren and I are going….to our house?" He tried

"No you're not because your mother is out so you're not allowed home on your own. Remember last time?"

"Yes, dad I remember"

"So where are you two going?" Lauren walked up behind James and held his hand as Skulduggery turned in his seat to look at them both. Lauren had her hair curly and down. Her legs were covered by tights under shorts. She had a black tank top that ended just above her navel. Her eyes were dark with eye shadow.

"And why are you dressed like that?"

"Because it's called style dad! And we're going to a party at Alysha's house"

"Okay just be back by 12"

"What? Oh come on!"

"Yep same with you James. We had to be in by 10 when we were teenagers" Erskine motioned between all the guys at the table.

"Yeah that's because you guys lived in the medieval times literally!" James said.

"They were good times" Vex commented "Come on guys let them be teenagers"

"Dexter, that's what your parents said to Skulduggery's look how that ended up for him at China's 17th" Ghastly said

"Why what happened to dad at China's party?" All the guys at the table, except Skulduggery, laughed.

"Umm your dad…" But Shudder was interrupted by Skulduggery

"Nothing, I did nothing"

"No, carry on Uncle Shudder what did he do? I bet mum would love for me to tell her when she gets back"

"Well it was a traumatic experience for all of us"

"Your dad was dared by Ghastly to go chat up a fit girl we knew called Miri Jones" Vex carried the story on while Ghastly had his head on the table dying of laughter.

"So he agreed and went over to Miri and started to talk to her"

"But the thing we didn't know was that her older brother was a jock and was very scary" Ravel added.

"He got a quick kiss from her but her brother saw him and came over for a nice chat with him"

"I wouldn't say nice" Skulduggery added from behind his hands.

"Let's just say by the end of their chat Skulduggery had a broken rib and fractured arm." They all broke out in laughter except Skulduggery of course who looked annoyed.

" Oh dad! The great Skulduggery Pleasant got beat up!" Lauren looked proud of herself.

"Yes whatever just go!"

"Come on, babe. Sam and Marcus are waiting in the car outside" They walked out the house together.

"I can't believe you guys! Now she's going to tell Valkyrie and she going to tease me" All the men laughed and carried on playing poker.

3 hours later Ghastly heard something from upstairs and went to check it out. He entered Josh's room where Harley and Josh were sleeping. On Josh's bed both of the boys were sitting up playing cards on the bed the only light source was the bedside lamp. They were in their pajamas.

"Hey boys what you doing up so late?"

"We couldn't sleep, dad, so we started to play cards like you guys downstairs" Ghastly chuckled and walked over to the single bed and picked his son.

"You guys want to come downstairs and watch us for a few minutes?" He laughed as both of the boy's faces brightened.

"Okay uncle G" They walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Josh ran up to Skulduggery and jumped onto lap.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Josh" Ghastly sat down with Harley on his lap. They men carried on playing

"Uncle Vex?"

"Yes Harley?"

"What is your job?"

"I'm an adventurer. I go from country to country exploring"

"Like Indiana Jones?" Asked Josh. All the guys laughed.

"Umm yeah you can say that"

"How do you earn money?"

"He gets it from us" Mumbled Shudder.

"Not all the time!" Josh and Harley laughed at their Uncle Vex.

"Come on you two, time for bed" Ghastly took them both back upstairs.

"Dexter why do you always take money from us?" Ravel asked.

"Because your Grand Mage, Ghastly is an Elder, Skulduggery is the Head Detective and Shudder owns a hotel. All my best friends have good jobs and I don't like working" They all laughed. Ghastly came back in. He sat back down and picked up his cards

"Fold" Skulduggery smiled

"I win!" He picked up all the chips that were in the middle of the table.

After a lot of laughing and drinking bottles of beer they finished playing poker and just hang out. The clock dinged. Midnight. A massive bang came from upstairs. immediately Ghastly was running up the stairs followed by Skulduggery. They came to the boy's room. Ghastly counted to three then slammed open the door. In the middle of the room stood Billy-Ray Sanguine holding Josh from behind. Harley ran over to Ghastly and hugged him

"Josh!" Skulduggery shouted.

"Dad help please" He had tears running down his cheeks.

"It's going to be alright. Sanguine what do you want?" Ghastly whispered something into his son's ear and put him down. Harley ran out of the room and downstairs.

"Oh you know just normal day killings" He drawled. Skulduggery hated his Texan accent.

"You do know who's in this house at this minute?"

"Umm no, who? I hope it's your darlin' wife. I like talking to her-"

"Shut it Sanguine" Behind him the rest of the guys came up the stairs.

"Oh looky here we have a dead man reunion" Sanguine pulled up his infamous razor fiddle with it with his spare hand. His other hand still holding Josh. Ghastly picked Harley back up.

"Sanguine I give you to 3 to let Josh go" Skulduggery threatened his voice low and intimidating.

"Ah but look here that's not possible"

"1..."

"Oh come on I ain't going to let him go"

"2..."

"Still no change"

"3... Go!" He attacked with fire aiming at Sanguine's head to avoid Josh. But Sanguine just ducked. He pushed Josh out of the way and started throwing punches at Skulduggery and Vex who were throwing fire at him. Skulduggery got in close enough to twist his left arm behind him and Sanguine dropped to his knees.

"Josh go with uncle Shudder downstairs" Shudder nodded and picked up Josh. He walked down stairs with Ghastly and Harley.

"Sanguine who are you working for?" Asked Skulduggery

"No-one why did you think that?"

"Because you're not smart enough to think of a plan like this on your own" Answered Ravel. Vex passed Skulduggery some magic-bounding cuffs.

"Well I ain't working with any one"

"To be honest he did just try to kidnap the son of Skulduggery Pleasant and the house is full of Dead Men" Vex stated

"True, Ravel call some Cleavers please"

"Already on it" He was talking on his phone.

"So Sanguine do you like pain?"

"No"

"Me and Skulduggery like inflicting pain"

"Yep that's right" Skulduggery nodded "Ready Vex?"

"Yeah" They both started to punch Sanguine.

20 minutes late Sanguine was being escorted out by Cleavers. Skulduggery, Vex and Ravel walked into the living room. Josh ran upto his father.

"DAD!" Skulduggery picked him up.

"Are you okay? Did he cut you or anything?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Good, thanks Anton"

"No problem" He stood up from the sofa. "I better be getting back to the Hotel"

"Yeah i got to get back to China"

"Ummmmmm I haven't got any where to go-"

"yes Vex you can stay the night here" Skulduggery smiled. Shudder and Ravel left.

"Okay Josh back to bed" Josh shook his head really fast with a shocked expression on his face. Harley looked at his dad with the same face.

"Please, dad, don't make us" Skulduggery and Ghastly looked at each other.

"Okay you can stay with us" Skulduggery said

They all sat down and watched some tv. Ghastly was in an armchair with Harley curled up in his side. Skulduggery was sitting in the three seater sofa with Josh. And Vex was in the other arm-chair. 10 minutes later the sound of a key going into a lock came into all their ears. Lauren walked into the hall crying. Skulduggery edge a sleeping Josh off him and onto the sofa after he had gotten off. He followed her into her room upstairs. She collapsed onto her bed and stuffed her head into her pillow sobbing.

"Lauren whats happened?" He sat on the side of her bed next to her. She sat up.

"I had a fight with Alysha and I hit my head on a wall" She showed him a bruise on her cheek.

"Oh baby" He pulled her into a hug while she sobbed into his shirt.

"Come on get changed into your pajamas then come down stairs and watch some tv with us" She pulled away "And tomorrow you can have a girl's talk with your mother" She laughed.

"Thanks dad"

"No problem come on" He walked out the room and down stairs.

Ghastly looked up "What's wrong?"

"Just a fight with Alysha and she hit her head and a bruise is on her cheek" He walked into the kitchen and got an ice pack out of the freezer. He came into the living room and sat down. Josh curled back up next to his dad. Lauren came in and curled up next to him too.

"Here put this on your cheek" He passed her the blue cold pack. "You okay?" She nodded

"Wow" Vex smiled

"What?" Skulduggery looked over at him

"I didn't ever think I would see you so caring before"

"Vex, Skulduggery the soldier and Skulduggery the husband and father are two different people"

"Yeah I know but I've never seen you like this" Skulduggery smiled. he brought Lauren closer and kissed her head. He kissed Josh's too.

"Uncle Vex? I thought you had a girlfriend and isn't Dan Vex your son?"

"Yeah I do, they live in England but they're moving over here next month"

"So Dan is going to be in my year?" Vex nodded "Sweet" All the men laughed. Half an hour later they were all asleep on the sofas.

Next day...

"Hey guys" Valkyrie called as she and Tanith unlocked the door. Valkyrie into the livingroom and started to laugh. Tanith followed and she chuckled. She walked over to Ghastly and her son. Bending down she kissed Ghastly lightly but enough to wake him up. He smiled

"Hey" He sounded groggy.

"What time did you guys go to sleep last night?" She smiled and he chuckled. Valkyrie stroked Lauren's hair and kissed Josh's head.

"Hey mum" They said in unison.

"Hey guys" They both got up and Valkyrie sat on Skulduggery's lap. She kissed him lightly. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he realised who it was.

"Hey beautiful" She kissed him again and got up.

"Kids can you go jump on Uncle Vex to wake him please?" Both Josh and Harley got up and ran up to Dexter. Everyone heard a grunt from underneath the boys.

"Okay guys I'm awake" They got off everyone was laughing.

"if you're all this tired then we are going away more often" Said Tanith everyone laughed. Valkyrie realised something at that moment. She had an amazing family.


	23. Holiday Story

**GUYS! Please Review or PM to say if you want me to carry on the Holiday story given up on it abit! But if you want me to crry it on I got some ideas!**

**PLEASE TELL ME SOON OR I WILL NOT CARRY IT ON! **

**LAUREN x**


	24. Lauren's Party 1

Skulduggery was already in bed when Valkyrie was getting ready in the bathroom.

"You know how Lauren is turning 13 in a couple of weeks, babe?" Valkyrie asked as she took off her make-up.

"unfortunately,yes" He had his hands behind his head and looking the ceiling.

"Why unfortunately?"

"Because I remember when you became a teenager"

"Ahhh wonderful days" She walked out of the bathroom and over to their bed.

"No they were horrible days! All the mood swings!"

"It wasn't as bad as when I was pregnant"

"No but at the start of being pregnant you were super horny!" She laughed as she got in next to him. She kissed him.

"Anyway back to the subject. Can we plan a surprise party for her?"

"No!"

"Why not?" She whined

"Because..." She realised something and smiled

"You don't have a reason do you?"

"No" He whispered and dipped his head

"So can we?"

"Your not going to stop until I saw yes are you?"

"No"

"Okay but not too big"

"Thanks hun" She lent over and started to kiss him.

Next morning...

Valkyrie was woken up by Josh getting in the middle of the bed.

"What's up hun?"

"Nothing mum, I wanted to come talk to you guys. Lauren is annoying me" They heard a shout from down the hall something like 'Josh I'm going to kill you!'

"What have you done?" She asked

"I may have text James that she fancies him" Valkyrie put her head in her hands as Skulduggery chuckled.

"I love you, son, but I think you will need to hide from Lauren for about 2 weeks from now" Skulduggery said.

"Go, on. Go get ready for school" Josh jumped of the bed and ran down the hall. Valkyrie turned to her husband.

"I don't want to get up yet"

"Don't then, we don't have to be in work for.." He looked over to the clock. 7:13. "two hours." he turned over and kissed her.

"Harley and Josh are walking to school and Lauren is getting a lift from Alysha's mum so we don't have to take them" She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. Her was hovering over her while kissing her neck when there came a knock at the door. Skulduggery groaned and rolled over.

"Come in" Valkyrie called.

"Muuuuummm, Lauren is threatening to kill me with a knife from downstairs!" Josh opened the door.

"Lauren stop threatening your brother!" Skulduggery shouted.

"Arghhhhh I'm going to school!" She stomped down stairs and slammed the front door.

"Okay Josh let's make a deal" He sat on the end of their bed. Valkyrie sat up while Skulduggery just rolled his face against the pillow. Valkyrie adjusted the covers around the chest.

"No annoying your sister until after her birthday next week"

"What do I get?"

"Ummm I'll take you to the cinema and your dad will your homework for a week" Skulduggery's head snapped up

"What!?"

She patted his back "Don't worry I'll get Crux to do it" He settled back down into the pillow. Valkyrie turned back to her son

"Deal?" She put her hand out

"Deal" And shook it.

"Harley is probably waiting for you go on" He ran out the room and slammed the front door behind him.

"Where were we?" Skulduggery pulled Valkyrie back and started to kiss her again.

Later that day at the Sanctuary...

Skulduggery was sitting behind his desk, filling in some paperwork. Valkyrie was upside down on the sofa on the right of the room. Ghastly and Ravel walked into the office.

"Skul we have a new-" Ghastly paused as he looked over at the girl upside down "Valkyrie what are you doing?"

"I'm bored. Paperwork is boring!"

"Just ignore her, guys, she's in a weird mood" Skulduggery said as he looked up. He laughed at both of the men frowning at her.

"Anyway we have a new case for you" Valkyrie suddenly had a smile on her face. She got up and lent against the desk.

Ravel continued "Her name is Summer Light" At that he passed Valkyrie the folder

"Summer Light really?" She passed the folder to her husband.

"Yep, really. She has killed 2 sanctuary agents in Ireland"

"Okay where was she last seen?" Asked Skulduggery

"Ummmm" Ghastly looked at Valkyrie "Haggard" Valkyrie went white and cursed

"Okay we'll go round there as soon as possible" Skulduggery put folder down. Ghastly and Ravel both smiled and left.

"Okay let's go check it out" He stood up and picked up his jacket. Valkyrie threw him the Bentley keys. He caught them with one hand. They walked out the office and locked the door. Valkyrie opened the folder while they walked down the corridor.

"What do you think she's doing in Haggard?"

"probably nothing to do with your parents"

"Oh shit! I forgot my gun in the office" He passed her the keys

"I'll meet you at the Bentley" She kissed him quickly and ran back up the corridor. She opened the door and walked over to the desk. Her gun was in the second draw. Skulduggery and her had matching guns with their codes scratched off. Even though Skulduggery has his revolver he keeps a pistol m9 spare in his draw. But Valkyrie only has one gun a pistol m9. On the barrel of both guns the words 'until the end' were engraved. She walked out the office soon enough she was at the reception desk.

"Val!" She turned around to face Tanith running up to her.

"Hey Tanith" She caught the younger girl in a hug.

"So I heard it was Lauren's 13th birthday next week" She separated from Valkyrie and carried on walking with her.

"Yes Tanith I have already spoken with Skulduggery and we've agreed to have a surprise party for her"

"Yay!" She started jumping up and down "Can I help plan?"

"Yes you can" She smiled.

"Tanith have you had a coke today?" They looked round to find Ghastly walking towards

"Yeah!" She ran up to him and jumped. Good job Ghastly was strong because any normal man would have fallen to the floor. He just grunted and caught her.

"I'll see you guys later we got a bad guy to catch!" Valkyrie waved at them and carried onto the Bentley

"Hey you took ages"

"Yeah got caught up with Tanith" Skulduggery started the car towards Haggard


	25. Little brother and sister

I just wanted Valkyrie to have a cool brother so I added one. And when I think about Skulduggery I always picture him being cool and being a good to Valkyrie's siblings.

* * *

Skulduggery was sitting on a sun lounger in Mr and Mrs Edgley's back garden. Him and Valkyrie were looking after Alice, Valkyrie's little sister, for one night while her parents went away. He was wearing pinstripe blue suit trousers and crisp white shirt his purple tie was undone. Valkyrie was playing with Alice on the grass in front of him. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. Skulduggery looked over his Ray Ban Aviator sunglasses at Valkyrie.

"You know Val you have a nice ass"

"Oi Skul! My parents are still inside getting ready" She turned around "And thanks" He chuckled.

She picked up 5-year-old Alice and sat next to him on the sun lounger.

"Say hi to Uncle Skul" She cooed.

"Uncle Skully" Alice had a nice smile she shared it with her sister. They were alike Valkyrie and Alice. Valkyrie had raven black hair the same with Alice. They both had dark eyes. Alice was just a mini version of Valkyrie.

Valkyrie's 15 year-old brother was the same but he had his mother's blue eyes.. Ryan was a normal teenager. Liked to listen to rock music in his room. He had a girlfriend. He was in a band. And he was protective over both his sisters.

"Hey Steph where are you sleeping?" Ryan walked out the back door.

"Me and Skulduggery are sleeping in my old room"

"Cool. Mum wanted to know" He walked back in.

"He's so stroppy" She commented.

"Teenagers, Val"

"Was I like that?"

"No you and Tanith were too busy messing around and killing monsters" They both smiled.

"Talking about Tanith, she asked me to be made of honor at their wedding"

"Yeah, Ghastly asked me to be best man"

"What did you say?"

"Yeah but i'm not making any speeches. But then he made me" She laughed.

"Arww poor you making a speech at our best friend's wedding"

"Not a funny matter Val! I'm rubbish at making speeches like the one before we took on Vengeous"

"Yeah that was pretty rubbish" She laid back beside him Alice on their lap.

"Uncle Skully?" He pulled his sunglasses on to his head

"Yes?"

"Do you love Stephy?"

He chuckled "I love her very much" He kissed her cheek. She laughed while Alice covered her eyes.

"Come on you, we better go say bye to mum" She picked up her sister and Skulduggery followed into the house.

"Steph we're going" They heard Melissa call. They walked into the hall.

"Okay mum" She kissed her oldest daughter on the cheek then kissed her youngest daughter on the head.

"Bye mummy!"

"Bye Alice" Desmond said

"Bye daddy"

"Bye Ryan" They heard a faint 'bye' from upstairs.

"Try and get him to cheer up while we're away please Skul"

"I'll try Mr Edgley" He laughed.

Melissa and Desmond left and Valkyrie and Skulduggery were left with Alice and Ryan for a day. Skulduggery went and helped Valkyrie do lunch in the kitchen.

"Ryan lunch!" Valkyrie called upstairs.

"Va-Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you put our bag in our room?"

"No, it's still in the car"

"Okay I'll go get it" He left the house to the car. Valkyrie gave Alice her sandwich. Ryan came in and sat down across from Alice at the table.

"Ryan please be happy for once" He just grunted as a response

"When are the band coming round?"

"5. We're playing at a gig"

"Okay what time you going to be back?"

"Steph you sound like mum. You're suppose to be the cool older sister" Valkyrie laughed

"I just need to know. Some of our friends are coming over later to hang out"

"K. I'll be back at 11"

"Okay try to not wake Alice up when you come in" She passed him his sandwich "Because you will be up with her until she goes back to sleep"

"Whatever" Skulduggery walked back in

"Steph, we have a problem" He came up next to her and whispered in her ear "I picked up the gun back instead of our clothes by accident"

"So instead of clothes we have a load of guns and weapons" She whispered back. He nodded. She sighed

"You're rubbish. I'll ask Tanith to pick the other bag up and bring it over tonight" She kissed him

"GRIM!" Ryan shouted and put his head down. Skulduggery chuckled and Valkyrie laughed.

"Haven't you got a girlfriend Ryan?" Skulduggery asked as he sat on the counter

"Yeah, Gemma. She's in my biology class"

"That is how you get girls! Biology class!" Ryan laughed while Valkyrie sighed.

"That is not how to get girls!"

"Yes it is. Smart and fit girls are always in Biology class!"

"Shut up Skul!" Skulduggery smirked and winked at Ryan who laughed.

"Skulduggery?"

"Yeah Ryan?"

"How did you two meet?" Valkyrie passed Skulduggery his lunch. She got a smack to her bum earning an 'oi!'

"I saved her life"

"Really?"

"No, I had it covered" She lent on the counter next to Skulduggery.

"No you didn't he was about to stab you!"

"Whatever!" She smiled and kissed him.

"For god sake get a room!" They both laughed as he got up and left the room.

2 hours later Valkyrie and Skulduggery were cuddling on the sofa and Alice was asleep in bed.

"Steph I'm off to the gig with the band"

"Okay be quiet when you come in" They heard the front door shut

"Tanith and Ghastly will be here in an hour" She looked up to Skulduggery who had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"No hun. Not here" He pouted that made her laugh. "No my little sister is upstairs"

"Okay, okay. I'll order some pizza" He got up and went into the kitchen.

The pizza got there in an hour and they shared it with Tanith and Ghastly.

"Thanks for bringing our clothes guys" Valkyrie looked over to Skulduggery.

"I'm sorry we were in a rush" Ghastly and Tanith chuckled.

"Ghastly, when we were young didn't we used to date girls in Biology class?"

"Yeah smart and fit"

"See that is how to get girls!"

"Yeah but you can't say that to my little brother!" They all laughed except Valkyrie who just smiled.

"In school we used to try to get boys from Basketball team" Tanith said

"We didn't have any fit guys in our school. We didn't have any fit guys in Haggard!" They all laughed.

"Let's watch a film" Valkyrie suggested they all agreed. Valkyrie looked through the films on the tv and found Scream 4.

By the end of the film Valkyrie had her face in Skulduggery's shirt. And Tanith was curled up against Ghastly hiding her face behind her hands.

"We better go before Tanith is scared to go outside" Ghastly picked Tanith up and they said their good byes and left.

"Come on better get to bed" Skulduggery turned the tv off and got up. He helped Valkyrie up they were walking passed the door when it opened and Ryan walked in.

"Hey how did your gig go?" Skulduggery asked. Valkyrie was tired so she carried on up to bed.

"Yeah wicked! I got 100 euros!"

"Good"

"Oh is it okay for Gemma to stay over her parents are having a bad time?"

"Yeah but no business" He winked at the boy as Gemma walked up behind.

"Thanks Skul" Gemma had red hair and freckles. She was the same hight as Ryan and was slim.

Skulduggery patted Ryan's arm kindly and walked up the stairs. In Valkyrie's old room she was already in bed and asleep so Skulduggery quietly got changed and slipped in next to her. He could hear Ryan and Gemma walk into Ryan's room next door. He could hear their conversation

"Ryan your sister's boyfriend is cool"

"Yeah he is" Skulduggery smiled as he wrapped his arms around Valkyrie.

"Do you think he'll become your brother-in-law?"

"Hope so" Skulduggery kissed Valkyrie's cheek.

"I hope so too" he whispered. Soon he was asleep the same with Gemma and Ryan.

Next morning...

Valkyrie woke up and turned over to see Skulduggery still asleep. She crawled over him and got up. Her pajamas were warm so she didn't bother to put her robe on. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen everyone was still in bed. She turned on the toaster and put some bread in. It was around 11 o'clock.

"Hey sis" She turned around to see Ryan and a red-haired girl walk in.

"Hey who's this?"

"Steph this is Gemma my girlfriend"

"Hi Steph"

"It's nice to meet you Gemma" Gemma had a warm smile. Nice girl. They sat down and started to eat their toast. The door bell sounded. Valkyrie walked over in her pajama shorts and tank top and opened the door. Stood there 4 teenage boys gawked.

"Hey boys" She lent against the door.

"Hi Steph haven't seen you in years" The boy at the front stepped forward.

"Umm do I know you?"

"Jacob Yuin"

"Oh yeah you came to Ryan's 12th birthday party"

"Yeah so want to hang out some time?" Skulduggery walked up behind Valkyrie and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Sorry boys she's already taken" She kissed him and laughed at the fall of all the boy's smiles.

"Ryan your horny friends are here!" Valkyrie shouted and walked back into the kitchen with Skulduggery.

"Morning Skul"

"Morning any breakfast?"

"Yep toast" She passed him some toast.

"Thanks babe" The four boys walked in behind Ryan.

"Steph we're going to have rehearsals in the garage"

"Yeah cool" Alice came running into the kitchen. Valkyrie picked her up.

"Hey want some breakfast?" Alice nodded. She put her down at the table and gave her some cereal.

"Are you guys going to stand there and look stupid all day? Not you Gemma" Gemma laughed and they all went into the garage.

1 hour later the boys and Gemma were in the kitchen on a break. Valkyrie was still in her pajamas but Skulduggery and Alice were dressed. Tanith knocked on the door and walked into the kitchen with Valkyrie. Tanith was in her leathers. Ghastly was locking his car .

"Hey Tanith"

"Hey Ryan"

"So Tanith is it?" On of the boys asked

"Yeah"

"Can I have your number?"

"Engaged" She held up her left hand to show him the ring.

"So?"

"To him" She pointed Ghastly as he walked in. He was on the phone

"Oh" The boy sat back down Tanith and Valkyrie were laughing. Ghastly kissed Tanith's cheek and hugged Valkyrie 'Where's Skul?' He mouthed

"Upstairs"

"Thanks" He turned around "Carry on Ravel-" He walked upstairs.

"Stephanie do you have any 'girl' friends that are hot and single?" Jacob asked.

Tanith and Valkyrie looked at each other and smiled

"Well there is China"

"Oh yeah you would love her literally!"

"Really can I have her number?" He had hope written all over his face.

"I'm sorry she would hate you"

"I'll give it a try"

"Okay" Valkyrie wrote a number down "But don't say you know us"

"Okay" He confused. Tanith was trying to not laugh.

"Hey Tany"

"Hey Alice" She picked her up and started to tickle her. Ghastly and Skulduggery walked in.

"Guys can't you go back to rehearsing or something?" Valkyrie asked .They all moaned and went back to the garage. Ghastly chuckled.

"Teenagers are so moody"

Valkyrie smiled "Yep"

20 minutes later Skulduggery walked into the garage to get some beers from the fridge. The band was hanging around on the sofas in the garage.

"Hey Skul?"

"Yeah Ryan?"

"Can we have a beer?"

"Ummmm only one" He passed them all one beer. One boy was trying to get a tune right on the electric guitar. Skulduggery looked over at the teen.

"Give it here. Look" He took the guitar and played the tune right it was amazing! All the guy's jaws dropped.

"Wow" Ryan stood up "You are so cool!" Skulduggery laughed and put the guitar down. He walked back into the living room and gave Ghastly a beer.

"Your brother thinks I'm cool" He looked at Valkyrie. And smiled. Valkyrie smiled but shook her head.

"So Ghastly whats this new case?" Ghastly stopped talking to Tanith from beside him and passed Skulduggery his phone.

"Email from Erskine. 3 assaults in Dublin..."

In the garage...

"Hey Ryan what does your sister do?" Jacob asked

"She's a detective, her boyfriend and her are partners" He had an arm draped over Gemma's shoulders

"Cool. I'm going call this China" He picked up his phone.

"Hi China?...hi my name is Jacob Yuin I was just thinking do you want to go out for a drink someti-" He pulled the phone away and frowned.

"She put the phone down" Everyone laughed at him. Alice came running in, Ryan picked her up.

"Hey what's up?"

"I'm hungry" He laughed.

"Guys, I'll be back in a min" He walked into the kitchen.

"Apple?" She shook her head "Frube?" She nodded. He took one of the yogurt packets out of the box and passed it to his little sister. He knocked on the living room door. A faint 'come in' came from the other side. He turned the handle and opened the door.

"Sis, can you look after Alice for a minute?" Valkyrie was looking through a folder with Skulduggery. Ghastly was sitting on the sofa Tanith next to him on his phone.

"Yeah pass her here" Valkyrie put out her arms to receive the 5-year-old. Ryan obliged.

"Mum and Dad will be home soon, so you better get your annoying friends out before mum finds out I let you guys hang out here"

Ryan groaned "Really?"

"Yep"

"Okay but can Gemma stay?"

"Yeah whatever. I just want them boys out before mum and dad get back"

"You not my mum!"

"Yeah but I'm your older sister now do it!" Ryan grunted and walked out the room. Tanith looked up from Ghastly's phone.

"Wow Val someone has grown up"

She shrugged "He gets on my nerves"

"He's your younger brother they're supposed to"

Valkyrie looked at Alice "Your not annoying are you?"

"No Stephy, I love you" She brought her older sister into a hug. They all laughed.


	26. Little Delites

Skulduggery walked into his bedroom. Valkyrie was sat cross-legged on their bed, holding a pillow tight to her body.

"Hey, hun" He walked over to his wife. He realised she had tear marks on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. She stuffed her face into the pillow. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Tell me" Skulduggery whispered. She grumbled something.

"I know I'm amazing but I can't hear you in the pillow" She brought her head up, her eyes were red and puffy. She turned ninety degrees to face him.

"Okay, don't be angry with me-"

"Could never be angry with you" She smiled and grabbed his hands.

"I'm..." She hesitated. Taking a deep breath her eyes fell on the entwined fingers.

"I'm pregnant" She broke down into her pillow. Skulduggery was in shock. He hadn't moved since she broke the news. The it registered.

"Come here" He pulled her on to his lap. "What's wrong? Don't you want a child?" She pulled away from his chest.

"Of course I do but I thought you didn't because of last time" She lowered her head and voice.

"What? Don't be silly! This means I can have a another chance at having a family. Me, you and our child." His hand hover over her stomach. She lent back, her head against his shoulder.

"How far along are you?"

"Two weeks" They both smiled. He lowered his lips to hers.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

They were all gathered around Ghastly's office. Ghastly was at his desk filling in some papers. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were on the sofa looking through a file. Tanith was sat on her husband's desk writing on her hand. Valkyrie glanced to Skulduggery, he nodded.

"Tanith" She snapped her head to Valkyrie

"Yesssss?" She longed the response out.

"Can I talk to you out side for a minute" The young mage stood up and walked towards the door. Tanith followed. They went out to the corridor.

"Okay don't freak out but I'm pregnant" Tanith started to jump up and down screaming. People were giving her odd looks.

"OH MY GOD Val! Congrats!" She gave her best friend a bone crushing hug.

Meanwhile in the office.

"Okay,Ghastly" Skulduggery stood up, walked across the room and sat down in the seat opposite.

"What?"

"Valkyrie is pregnant"

Ghastly's face lit up "Congratulations!" He stood up and gave him a man hug. "You do know you are going to have a mini you or Valkyrie running around the place?"

"Yeah" They laughed and sat back down. The door opened, Ravel walked in a confused look on his face.

"Why is Tanith screaming and killing Valkyrie in a hug?"

"Because Valkyrie just told her she's pregnant" Skulduggery answered.

"Wow congratulations, mate" He patted his friend on the shoulder "You can't tell China I told you but she's pregnant too" Skulduggery and Ghastly just stared at him. Then smiles broke out.

"Woah congratulations" Ghastly said.

"Yeah you and China are going to have a child. Woah" Skulduggery couldn't believe it. Woah.

Tanith and Valkyrie walked back in. Tanith had a gigantic smile on.

"Congratulations Skulduggery" She gave him a hug. Skulduggery just patted her on the back.

"Thanks Tanith"

"Can I be god mother?" The question was aimed at Valkyrie

"probably"

"Why only probably?"

"Because me and Skul haven't talked about anything yet so just have to wait" Valkyrie stuck her tongue out. Tantih was pretending to strop and collapsed into the sofa, arms folded over her chest.

"Baby" Muttered Ghastly.

2 days later...

"Okay, Tanith we've spoken and we want you and Ghastly to be god parents" Tanith jumped up and crushed Valkyrie with her arms.

"Tanith... can't...breath"

"Tanith let go" Ghastly told her.

"Sorry, YAY!" She let go and sat back down next to Ghastly. Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were hanging around Tanith and Ghastly's flat.

"Okay so we better be going" Skulduggery stood up.

"Yep see ya guys" The couple walked out the front door.

* * *

Crap, CRap, CRAp, CRAP ENDING! Sorry guys I just wanted to show how Valkyrie told everyone. Please Review


End file.
